A Sudden Interest
by Eternal. Oncer. 1020
Summary: SwanQueen. This is a slightly fluffy, slightly smutty fanfic. Set after Mary Margret and Emma return from FTL. Emma confronts Regina about her past actions only to discover something shocking about herself. How will Regina and Emma handle this new turn of events?
1. Chapter 1

Mary Margret and Emma have returned from the Enchanted Forest…

Day Two

Since the day that the mother of her child had come to town, Regina hadn't had a decent night's sleep. She dreamed of many things she'd like to do to Emma Swam those first months, none of which she cared to linger on. She had no idea of the reasoning behind the hold that Emma had over her. She had hoped since the curse had broken that her feelings would turn to hatred but her thoughts had only become more erotic and intrusive, especially now as she lay in bed.

Ever since she had sent Henry to live with David, Regina had put herself under house arrest, even though she knew that magic had come to Storybrooke and she could now use it properly. However, this gave her more time to think about a certain blonde who set her heart aflutter and boiled her blood with a single glance. In truth, only one other person had crossed her mind since the breaking of the curse: Henry. But her thoughts of him always seemed to circle back to Emma. She had saved Henry and then the Evil Queen herself. Regina would always love her for that. _Love_. It was hard for Regina to accept and it was even harder for her to do. She didn't know how to love very well since Daniel's death. "Love is weakness," her mother had said but Regina was starting to realize that maybe love could be the most powerful magic of all. It had saved Snow and Charming, it had saved Emma, it had saved Henry, and maybe, just maybe, it could save the Evil Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma was so relieved to be back with Henry she hadn't noticed that Regina had been pretty scarce since their fight at the party that first night. She lay awake in Mary Margaret's loft, Henry sleeping peacefully beside her. She mulled over recent events but most of all she thought of Regina. Regina: who so badly wanted her out of Henry's life that she had tried to poison her. Yet Regina had been the one who helped them return to Storybrooke. She had saved them from the vortex that Gold had put up to stop Cora. Regina had had faith in Emma. The more Emma thought the more puzzling Regina's actions became. What if the poisoning was an act of vulnerability? Emma couldn't help but think it an almost weak attack, like Regina's heart wasn't really in it. After all, Snow had been awakened and unharmed by the sleeping curse. If it had been Cora, she would have simply ripped out Emma's heart, she'd tried back in the Enchanted Forest after all. Even the Evil Queen had been known to rip out the hearts of people who got in her way just to crush them later on or use them to control people she believed to be of some use to her. She could have taken Emma's heart and made her leave Storybrooke and never return but she had instead chosen the one method she had known someone could come back from. Why? And why had she saved Emma and Mary Margaret from the portal? Maybe, all along, Emma had been sparring with Regina and not the Evil Queen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Day Three

Emma had made her mind up that today she would go and see Regina. She awoke at 7, dressed quietly and trusted that at this early hour Regina would be up and ready to receive company. She'd hoped she'd be able to go alone and more importantly unnoticed however as she slipped her shoes on and reached for the door knob she heard a throat clear behind her so she spun around. Mary Margret and David stood arms crossed glaring at her.

"So now that you know we're your parents, you are going to start sneaking out?" inquired David.

"I have to go somewhere alone and I knew if I told you you'd ask where and you would want to come. There is just something I have to do alone."

"And what is that?" questioned Mary Margret finally lowering her arms and softening her face.

"Confront Regina," stated Emma with persistence.

"Are you out of your mind? She is dangerous!" chided Mary Margaret, "She can use magic now Emma and if you thought Regina was a bitch before you haven't seen anything yet."

"I know there is still good inside Regina. She wasn't always the Evil Queen. I need to face her."

"Why do you all of the sudden care about Regina?" Came Mary Margaret's response but at that they heard Henry coming down the hallway.

"Why are you all shouting? Can't you see I'm trying to get my beauty rest," yawned Henry moseying over to Emma and looking at Mary Margaret and David.

"It's nothing, Kid. I was just discussing the prospect of you hanging out with your Grandma and Grandpa today while I sort through some things in town." Emma replied with a smirk and a little extra emphasis on the grandma and grandpa part. Mary Margaret glared.

"Neat!" Henry retorted and ran to hug Mary Margaret. After that it was hard to be mad at Emma with that sweet face staring up at her and she smiled back at Henry.

"Let's make you some breakfast quirt," is all the further conversation Emma heard as she slipped out the door and ran down the stairs on her way to the mansion she knew hid the former Mayor of Storybrooke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was fully awake but feeling exhausted at 6 o clock in the morning. She hopped in the shower and cranked the water to damn near scolding in a pathetic attempt to drive the urge to lie in bed all day, away. She got dressed (even though her mind keep telling her that pajamas would probably be more appropriate for the day she was about to have) and put on make-up. In the old world she strived to always look her best and emanate that she was royalty but she hadn't felt like the old her in a long time. She worried she might be losing her edge.

She went downstairs to start the coffee pot and made herself some oatmeal. Then she sat down in her office and ate, staring at lists and city documents like they still mattered. She sipped her coffee occasionally and wondered if the town even needed her anymore. The people of Storybrooke would most likely throttle her before they'd let her run the town. At about 8 o'clock the doorbell rang and she suspected that they had come to string her up in the town square. As she entered the foyer, she began to doubt that the horde would bother ringing the doorbell. She peered through the peephole. There, standing on Regina's front stoop, was the one person she dreaded seeing more than an angry mob.


	2. Chapter 2

*****So this is my first ever real fanfic and I just want to thank anyone who is enjoying this and is reading. BUT PLEASE REVIEW. As my first fanfic it is killing me not knowing WHAT everyone likes about it or if they are just mildly intrigued. Please give me any of your suggestions, although between you and me I already have many of the preceding chapters complete/in progress. Thank you guys for giving my story a chance. Now here's some REAL SwanQueen for you.*****

Emma took a deep breath and rang the doorbell of Regina's beautiful New England style home. She heard the clicking of heels and then it stopped. After a few seconds passed the door opened and Regina stood in front of Emma the picture of radiance. She wore a sleeveless, royal blue dress cut low in the front and 4 inch heels. Her eyes looked smoky and her make-up was flawless. Emma admired the way Regina always looked like she was going to a photo shoot even though Emma suspected that Regina wouldn't even be leaving the house today.

"Hello Madame Mayor."

"Miss Swan, what are you doing here?" Regina held her breath for a verbal ass-kicking.

"I need you…. What I mean is I need to talk to you." _Good God Emma, what was that!?_

"Whatever it is Miss Swan I'm sure it can wait, I'm very busy at the moment." Regina lied hiding her true excitement. Emma_ needed _her? Was that some sort of Freudian slip? Emma pushed herself inside.

"No it can't, Regina."

"Then do come in," Regina feigned annoyance and shut the front door. Emma still stood in the foyer looking at Regina with exhaustion and apprehension.

"What is your deal Regina? You wanted to poison me but that was a completely useless attempt on my life. Even pushing me into the portal would have been slightly more creative had that not simply been an accident. I just can't help but feel that poisoning me with the apple was a pitiful endeavor to get rid of me. You could have just ripped out my heart and been done with it. If you wanted me out of Henry's life so badly, why would you risk your own life to reunite us? There's something more going on here Regina and I need you to come clean and admit what goes on in that head of yours," Emma demanded stepping into Regina's personal space.

Emma's scent was now suffocating Regina in the most sensual way, "Don't flatter yourself, Miss Swan, everything I have done, I have done for Henry alone. I feel nothing less than detest for you and that self-righteous attitude of yours," she managed to recover from the assault Emma placed on her senses and judgment.

"Oh, really?" Emma asked her face inches away searching Regina's eyes and seeing the lie within. "Well I think you're a liar Your Majesty and a damn poor one at that." With that Emma took Regina's face in her hands and pressed her lips to hers firmly and forcefully. Emma wasn't sure what made her do it but as Regina's lips softened and sank into the kiss and her arms slipped around Emma's neck, Emma knew it was right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina had learned a long time ago that love, much like magic, comes with a price and so as Emma's tongue brushed her lips demanding entry to her mouth she quickly moved her arms to create a barrier between their bodies and pushed. Emma stood looking bereft and breathing heavily. Regina's eyes locked with Emma's.

"Please show yourself out Miss Swan." Regina ran up the stairs practically frantic, slamming the door to her bedroom and locking it. She began pacing hand caressing her lips that still burned from Emma's kiss. Her mind raced. What was that? She had kissed Emma Swan, the Savior, the daughter of her sworn enemy and she couldn't lie to herself, she'd liked it! In fact, Regina had to admit to herself that, had some semblance of sanity not intruded on that intimate moment, she may very well have done more than just kiss the savior right there in her foyer.

There was a soft knock on the door.

"Regina I'm not leaving until I figure out what the fuck is going on between us," a voice came from the other side of the door, "You can hide in there as long as you want Regina but you can't run away from this."

She knew Emma was right so she flipped the lock and went to sit on the edge of her bed facing the door. Emma must have heard because the door swung open and Emma stood looking hurt and confused. Regina could barely stand it. She sat on her hands to keep herself from running to Emma, holding her, and admitting to feelings she couldn't, herself, understand.

"To be honest I don't even know what to say here. My past has fucked me up Regina. I had no idea how to be there for someone, how to love someone until Henry showed up on my doorstep. And then I met you." Just then Regina heart began to tug and she actually looked into Emma's eyes for the first time since she'd entered the room.

"Regina I hated you." Regina looked down and away from Emma's gaze. Of course she hated her, Regina had done nothing but cause her pain since the day Emma entered this world through the wardrobe. "Or maybe I only thought I did. I spent the majority of my time here and in the Enchanted Forest misunderstanding you but the more I learn the more I realize you are not evil Regina, you are broken, like I am. But maybe you can fix me, you and Henry. Maybe we can fix each other. If I am truly the Savior I would be trampling all over the prophecy if I saved everyone in town but you. I want to give us a shot Regina. We owe it to ourselves. Let's try to be happy Regina. Together."

At that Emma stopped talking and looked hopefully at Regina waiting for her answer. In truth Emma had had no idea what she was going to say to Regina when she woke up this morning. She had had no idea what she would say when she had stood on Regina's front porch. She had had no idea up until that moment downstairs when her lips had been inches from Regina's that she had feelings for her (other than the occasional ache she'd felt when Regina had entered her personal space during one of their heated debates about Henry) . However, it was clear in these past moments that she needed Regina and she hoped that Regina had the courage to admit that she needed Emma.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina hadn't made a sound since Emma had entered her bedroom. She knew it was too late to deny to Emma that she had feelings for her. If she had hated Emma, like she pretended to, she would have never opened the door for Emma and she definitely would not have indulged Emma to speak about her feelings. She knew her cover was officially blown. Tears began to slide down her cheeks and she quickly wiped them hoping Emma wouldn't see, but how could she not? She was looking longingly at Regina waiting for her to say something, anything. Emma moved to kneel in front of Regina putting one hand on Regina's that were resting in her lap. The other hand she placed against Regina's cheek, making Regina look up into Emma's piercing blue eyes.

"Regina, please say something."

Regina sniffed and stood pulling Emma up with her. "Well I would go with 'you had me at hello' but to be honest it was touch and go there for a while."

Regina said smiling through her tears and making Emma chuckle. Regina loved that sound and so before she knew it she was placing her lips tenderly to Emma's. What had happened downstairs was raw and passionate; this kiss was soft and intimate. Emma pulled back a bit and looked into Regina's face, loving the passion, the beauty, and the pain she saw reflected in it. For so long all she had seen in Regina's eyes were lies and now the truth and love within was almost too much for Emma so she pressed her lips against Regina's once more.

"I want to be better Emma; For Henry and for you." Regina was tearing up again and so Emma hugged her to her body, so close their hearts beat against each other in perfect unison.

"I know sweetheart." Emma kissed Regina's forehead. "I know."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margaret and David began to worry when Emma still hadn't called them at 2:30. They had left countless messages on Emma's cell since Emma had slunk out the door when their backs were turned. Henry had asked to go to Granny's at noon and he'd seen a friend there. They had made arrangements for him to have a play date and sleepover. Henry had been disappointed that he wouldn't see Emma again until tomorrow but it was good for him to have developed some friends and so Mary Margaret had insisted he go. On their way home they stopped by the sheriff's station and finding that Emma was not there, they became even more uneasy.

By 3 o clock Mary Margaret had made up her mind.

"I'm going over to Regina's. What if they've killed each other Charming?"

"I'm inclined to agree that at this point it would be irresponsible parenting if we didn't at least go and check on Emma. My gut has also been telling me though that if Regina wanted Emma dead you guys never would have made it back. You didn't see her with Henry, Snow. She loves him and couldn't do that to him."

"That may be so but maybe not. Maybe she had a strategy that started with getting rid of Emma. We don't know what she's capable of here and we don't know if she has become even more crafty or vindictive in the last 28 years."

Mary Margaret and David hopped into Mary Margaret's car and drove the 5 miles to the one place they never in a million years thought they'd go willingly.

When they pulled up to Regina's house the first thing they noticed was Emma's bug sitting out front. They became instantly panicked, she had been here this whole time and she hadn't once answered her cell or bothered to call them back. Something was wrong. They both got out of the car in a panic and ran the distance between the street and Regina's front door. They debated on ringing the doorbell. If Emma was alright and they barged in it could make things take a turn for the worst but if Emma was in danger and they sat out here doing nothing…

They decided on just trying the door. It was unlocked so they walked into the mansion as quietly as possible, closing the large white door behind them.


	3. Chapter 3

*****Since we couldn't have any Once this week (again), I thought I'd give you guys a little SwanQueen in the written form. Again thank you all for your support and all reviews are immensely appreciated. Here is the new chapter. Please continue to review. SwanQueen Forever!*****

Emma awoke suddenly. Regina was curled up close to Emma, her head was on her shoulder and her arm was draped across Emma's torso. After their unexpected admissions earlier today they had both been exhausted. Emma had simply been comforting Regina and hadn't realized just how tired she had been and she had drifted off to sleep with the feel of Regina's breath on her neck. Emma looked down and smiled at Regina. She had just closed her eyes again when she heard it. Someone or worse something was moving around downstairs. She tried to get up without disturbing the brunette sleeping peacefully beside her but when she moved Regina stirred and squinted up at her.

"Hey. What's the matter? Leaving so soon," Regina asked turning her head and pressing her lips to Emma's shoulder with a tender kiss.

"I think there's someone in the house," Emma whispered fearing for Regina's safety. It could be any of the townspeople they all wanted Regina dead and this would be the perfect time to murder her. There would be too many suspects to sort through and the killer would just get away with it. Or it could be Cora. She wanted to get to Storybrooke and Emma had no doubt that she'd find a way.

"Shit!" Regina gasped looking concerned. She must have had the same thought as Emma. She rolled over and got out of bed, "Didn't you lock the front door?"

Emma sat up feeling a small chill over the right side of her body where Regina had just been. "No darling, I was a little preoccupied by the gorgeous brunette running away from me at mock ten that I didn't even think about it," Emma whispered harshly glaring at Regina, who had her hands on her hips and a smirk on her face over Emma's snarky comment and voiced endearments. Emma walked over to the door, cracked it open and peered down the stairs.

"Is it ruffians? Thugs? Have they come for me," Regina inquired sarcastically. She just couldn't help but make that reference and it caused Emma to smile. Emma had given that movie to Henry for Christmas and it surprised Emma that Regina had taken the time to watch it probably with their son.

"Nope. It's worse." Emma looked at Regina who was giving her a puzzled look. If it wasn't the angry mob, who was it? "It's my parents."

"Oh shit."

"Oh shit is right. What are we going to do? I've got it I'll climb out the window and then you can go downstairs all pissy like, 'What the fuck are you doing in my house?' and tell them they just missed me," explained Emma like it was the best idea she'd ever had and walking to the window as if to execute the plan.

Regina couldn't help but laugh stifling her chuckles with her hand over her mouth. "What?" Emma asked clueless as to what had Regina's chest heaving erotically.

"I'm sorry but sweetie that is the dumbest idea I've ever heard. They know you are here your car is out front," she could barely stop herself from laughing even now at how panicked and cute Emma looked, like a teenager caught with a hickey and telling her parents she fell on the vacuum. "Calm down I have a plan."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Snow and Charming had searched the entire downstairs area, the kitchen, the living room, family room, what appeared to be Regina's study but no sign of either one of them. They were about to head upstairs when they heard a door shut above them and a voice rang out at the top of the stairs.

"…That should be everything he needs for a while. I'll pick him up after school tomorrow and you can swing by around 6 and have dinner with us. How does that sound to you, Miss Swan?" Mary Margaret and David were staring speechless at Regina and Emma who had come out of the door farthest down the upstairs hallway and had now stopped, seeing them.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" asked Regina and Emma simultaneously as they had rehearsed.

"We were worried about you Emma although obviously that was misplaced since the two of you are best friends now," David said sarcastically and exasperated.

"We called you like ten times and I left a bunch of messages so we thought we'd stop by to see if you were still here and we saw your car out front and assumed the worst," Mary Margaret explained.

Emma felt around her pants and coat pockets. Feeling her phone in her right jacket pocket she ignored it and played dumb, "I must have left my phone in the car. Regina and I were just settling some things about Henry and I lost track of time."

"Well we are glad to see you are alright," David said and Mary Margaret threw Regina a sad smile apologizing for their lack of faith in her. Regina gave her one back causing Mary Margaret to feel a little ill at ease. Was Regina smiling at her?

"We should probably go now that we've barged into Regina's house unannounced. We'll see you at home Emma?" Mary Margaret spoke as David opened the door and they began to leave.

"Ya, I'll see you in a bit," Emma said and David threw her a suspicious look before he closed the front door leaving Emma and Regina in silence.

They stared at the front door for a few seconds feeling paranoid that any moment David would open the front door again and yell "Ah Ha!" but thirty seconds ticked by and nothing. Emma turned to Regina taking her lips hard and demanding, like the first kiss they'd had, almost in this exact same spot. This time though Regina had been a little more prepared and when Emma's tongue lurched out to brush her lips Regina happily reciprocated.

Emma pulled away, one hand on each side of Regina's jawline. She looked into her eyes and grinned.

"You were brilliant," Regina had an _obviously_ look on her face, "I'll see you tonight, right?"

"Of course Miss Swan," Regina beamed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had been informed on her arrival at the loft that Henry was at a sleepover. This made what she would do later a piece of cake. She ate dinner with David and Mary Margaret, her mother really was a good cook, although to Emma's taste buds anything was better than Chimera. They sat down in the living room to watch T.V. At 10 o clock they called it a night and David and Mary Margaret went to bed. Emma stayed in the living room for a while, T.V. turned low. When she heard the first hint of David's snoring she turned off the T.V. and ran out the door.

Regina received the text at 10:24, _Ready or not here I come_. She felt her knees grow weak. Her Princess Charming was on her way and she was exhilarated by the thought of Emma sneaking out to come see her. Emma made her feel like a teenager again and frankly it scared Regina as much as it thrilled her. The last time had ended tragically but as long as she was alive no one would take Emma or Henry away from her. She also had to admit to herself that this afternoon wrapped in Emma's arms she had slept more peacefully than she had since she was a child.

Regina got out a bottle of champagne and laid some pillows on the floor in the family room. She lit a fire in the beautiful stone fireplace, it was her favorite thing about this house, and put on her favorite romantic mix CD. She went upstairs to get some blankets and put on something a little more comfortable.

The front door was unlocked so Emma let herself in and this time she locked the front door behind her. She immediately heard the instrumental of a love song and she peered into the family room. Emma took in the sight of the roaring fire and the champagne chilling as well as a beautifully laid pallet of pillows and blankets but no Regina.

"Regina?" Emma called out making her voice carry throughout the house.

"I'll be right down!" she heard the reply and decided to get comfortable in the romantic setting Regina had created, she took off her jacket, she was wearing her signature white tank top and jeans. Emma poured two glasses of champagne, drinking deeply from her glass and refilling it. As she turned around she caught a glimpse of Regina coming down the stairs and her heart stopped. She was walking slowly her hips swaying seductively. She was wearing a black, silk nightie that almost reached the floor. The slit up the side made the length irrelevant because Emma could still see the bronze and beautiful leg beneath peeking out to say hello every time Regina took a step. She stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"What was the phrase? Ready or not here I come?" Regina teased, smile lighting up her face.

Emma stared dumbstruck mouth gaping slightly and breathing erratic. Regina sauntered over and took her glass from Emma saying a slow sensual thank you as she put the glass to her lips.

Emma couldn't take anymore. She put her champagne on the coffee table and grabbed Regina's glass and did the same. She hoisted Regina up bridal style just to lay her down gently on the pillows Regina had arranged on the floor. "Do you know what you do to me at all?" Emma asked lying on top of Regina who had wrapped her exposed leg around Emma's waist. Emma looked up as the next song played.

_You've got a way with me_

_Somehow you got me to believe_

_In everything that I could be_

_I've gotta say-you really got a way._

_It's in the way you want me_

_It's in the way you hold me_

_The way you show me just what love's made of_

_It's in the way we made love_

"I love this song…" confessed Emma.

"You like country music?"

"I like Shania. Mmmmm." She arched her eyebrows at Regina and smirked playfully.

Regina gave a whole-hearted chuckle, "Oh Miss Swan, what am I going to do with you?"

"I don't know but I could come up with a few suggestions," she wiggled her eyebrows and continued to smile radiantly at Regina, "but I think, as much as I want you, right here, right now," Regina moaned a little and closed her eyes, "I think it would be better if we take this slow. I don't want everything we have to become purely physical."

Regina rolled over so that now she was on top of Emma straddling her waist and leaning down so their lips almost touched, "Prude."

"No I just don't want to mess up something that is so important. So, for now, let's keep it above the waist."

Regina ground her pelvis into Emma's causing a grunt from Emma, "I can if you can."

"God help me," Emma prayed as she pushed herself up and into Regina's lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

They spent the night drinking, sharing their stories, laughing, and sometimes crying. They shared the littlest things about themselves and the most difficult. Emma told Regina about Henry's birth father and Regina told Emma all about Daniel. Emma remembered what Mary Margaret had told her in the enchanted forest. It had been her fault that Cora had ripped his heart out. Regina told her how they loved each other so passionately she thought she'd never have those feelings again. She had believed it until that very moment when she realized Emma was making her whole just by being here with her now. Regina had believed for so long Snow had robbed her of her True Love but maybe all along she had been meant to give her a new one.

When the intensity of their conversation began to become too much they fooled around for a little while, Regina trying to break Emma every step of the way. She magically disappeared Emma's pants. Emma punished Regina by pinning her to the floor and her mouth latching onto the top of the mayor's left breast. She didn't ease up until she was sure she had marked Regina as hers. When Emma flicked an erect nipple with the tip of her tongue Regina moaning erotically until Emma had to step outside for some air. The woman would be the death of her she was sure of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma awoke feeling well rested and happy. She couldn't remember feeling as contented with her life… ever. Her childhood had been a nightmare and throughout her early twenties she felt lost and alone. She rolled over in bed and felt for the one person that made her feel uncertain about everything but sure that that was okay. Regina wasn't in bed. Emma looked around the room and then opened up her ears. Emma gave a small smile. Regina was downstairs in the kitchen, she could hear her. Emma got out of bed. She was wearing her tank and her underwear but nothing else and she couldn't seem to locate her pants. Then she remembered the events of the previous night.

"Fuck it," she said and padded to the door in her bare feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina was making breakfast when she felt arms wrap around her waist. Emma breathed in the intoxicating scent that was Regina, cinnamon and apple. Regina spun around and put her arms around Emma's neck giving her a soft good morning kiss.

"Nice of you to join me sleepy head. I made you some breakfast."

"Thank you your majesty but first could you tell me where I can find my pants?"

Regina moved her hands and smacked Emma playfully on the behind, "I don't know I kind of like you this way."

"Your Majesty!" Emma faked a look of stunned distress. Regina pouted a little. "All good things in due time, but I'll forgive you since I know I'm irresistible," Emma teased. Regina chuckled at that, placing a kiss on Emma's neck, "but I have to go to the sheriff's station at some point today and it's already ten. I'm hoping that David and Mary Margaret will believe that I simply got up early and went to work."

"How long are we going to do this for Emma?" asked Regina becoming very serious.

"Do what?" Emma asked shoving a piece of toast into her mouth.

Regina sighed, "Emma at this point I need to say something serious and I need you to listen." Emma looked at Regina now with a scared and confused look. _Is she breaking up with me? Already? _She thought but waited for whatever Regina needed to get off her chest. "I want to be with you Emma. I do but we can't start something together that is based on lies. Because this is so precious to me I refuse to lie or sneak around and I need you to know that. I lived that way once and it is no way to show you love someone. After Daniel, I needed to promise myself I wouldn't care for anyone ever again and now that I know that's impossible, I at least need to promise myself and you and Henry that I won't lie about it ever again."

Emma stepped up and pressed her lips to Regina's hungrily. "I know we can't sneak around Regina and I don't want to. The only reason I don't want to tell my parents about us yet is because I think we should tell Henry first and he's at school right now. If you really want me to I could go down to the school and shout from the rooftop that we are a couple but as stoked as I think Henry will be, that may be a little embarrassing for him." Regina chuckled warmly at that and rested her forehead against Emma's.

"No, that won't be necessary; we can tell him tonight at dinner."

"Good. Now let me eat." Emma and Regina both smiled at each other.

"You got it princess."

** ***Sooooo I know a lot of you were hoping for sexy times in this chapter but they are coming I promise. There are just some things that need to be said and done first. Please continue to review and throw in your suggestions. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	4. Chapter 4

*****So I will again post a new chapter ahead of schedule. I truly appreciate all the feedback, favorites, and follows that I have received. Enjoy the new chapter. SwanQueen forever!*****

Emma spent the whole day working, well sort of. She spent the day shuffling papers and thinking about her son. _Their son_. Her and Regina were a team now. There was no going back, there was no denying it and Emma wasn't sure what to do next. She had never stuck around anywhere too long. She'd never had anyone to stick around for but that had changed now.

All of the sudden Emma's breathing became shallow and she had to sit down. She had never had a panic attack before but she was pretty sure this is what it felt like. She put her head between her legs to slow her breathing. The attack passed but Emma realized for the first time since she'd started this new life that included Regina and Henry that there was not only one but two people now that depended on her. That thought scared the shit out of Emma and she put her head back between her legs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma didn't come home for dinner. Regina called her at 5:30, at 6:30, and half a dozen other times. By 7:30 she was finding it difficult not to alert Henry that she was upset. But what could she do? Who could she call without alerting everyone else that there was something between them? Regina had to simply hope Emma wasn't hurt or in trouble. But if she wasn't dead, Regina was going to kill her. She fed Henry dinner and they watched T.V. like they always did on Monday nights. Then she tucked him into his bed as she'd done for the past 10 years. She rubbed his back waiting for him to doze off. Once Henry was asleep, Regina went downstairs and sat in the living room, in the dark and waited. At 11:30 she heard the front door open and soft footfalls in the entryway. Regina got up off the couch and headed towards the front door. A figure was slowly beginning to climb the stairs. She flipped on the light to see Emma looking sneaky and a little guilty.

"Where the hell were you? You said you'd be home 6 hours ago! I called you and left you messages! And don't you dare tell me you left your phone in the car!" demanded Regina looking hurt and confused.

"Shhh, Regina. You're gonna wake up Henry. It's been a long day for me can't we just go upstairs and go to sleep?"

"No Emma! You could have called or sent a text anything, so I know something is going on. You need to be honest with me. Just tell me if you don't want to do this, while I still have some chance at recovery. Before you hurt me and more importantly Henry," Regina was sobbing and practically yelling through her tears. She composed herself somewhat and asked the question that had haunted her as she'd sat waiting for Emma to come home, "Do you really want to be with me or is this solely about not wanting to lose Henry?"

Emma stepped off the stairs and walked over trying to embrace Regina to ease her pain. Regina backed away before Emma could pull her in.

"I need you to answer my question Emma. My heart, I fear, could not bear you staying just to leave me or us later on. Are you ready to fight through the good and the bad Emma cause if you're not you should leave now," Regina started to cry again. She feared this was it. Any moment Emma would walk out that door and Regina would have to pick up the pieces of her heart and carry on.

Emma didn't know what to say though. She opened her mouth but nothing came out so she tried once more.

"I DO want to do this. This isn't just about Henry. But I've never had anyone depending on me and it's a lot of pressure. I sat in the office all night. I couldn't move. I saw you calling and every time I saw your name on the screen I wanted to answer but I couldn't. I just sat staring and thinking about being with you. Forever and then I had another panic attack. I couldn't come home and let you and Henry see me so damaged. I've never had anyone depend on me Regina and this has happened very quickly. I've never had anyone care if I didn't come home for dinner. I just needed some time to process this relationship."

_She wasn't leaving. She was simply scared of the future. Emma Swan actually did need her._ Regina sighed in relief and hugged Emma comforting her now.

"You know, relationships are about give and take Emma," Regina looked into Emma's eyes. They were glistening with tears that refused to fall. Emma pulled back just then, wiping away her unfallen tears and putting on her brave face.

"What if I can't do it Regina?" Emma had raised her voice but lowered it once more, "I have always been alone, no one to depend on and no one depending on me. I'm better alone Regina. That's how I operate."

"It's a learning curve sure but you can depend on us Emma. You don't have to be the strong one. It's okay to be weak. I was for a very long time but now I can be the strong one for us if you need me to. I would do anything for you Emma. Let's just take this one step at a time." Regina pressed her lips to Emma's and Emma actually felt some of the weight lift off her shoulders so she wrapped her arms around Regina's waist.

"Is there something I should know?" The voice came from the top of the stairs and they both realized they had woken Henry.

Regina had her head buried in Emma's neck laughter racking her body through her almost dried tears so Emma composed herself enough from their kiss and wiped the tears from her face to answer, "Kid, I think from what you just saw and most likely heard, you already know."

They both looked up at Henry now smiling. Emma held Regina's hand in hers and Henry grinned, "Sweet," He ran down the stairs to embrace them both.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cora watched through the window as the boy she assumed to be Henry ran down the stairs to hug both Emma and Regina. She watched as they tucked him back into his bed and headed off to Regina's bedroom.

She smiled wickedly and spoke to herself, "And now my daughter, it is time that you paid the price for your disobedient and ungrateful ways. Let the games begin."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Emma awoke to something warm pressed against her body. She smiled realizing that Regina was spooning her, arm wrapped around Emma's middle and pelvis pressed firmly against Emma's rear. She felt safe and loved for the first time in her life. She rolled over causing Regina to shift slightly in her sleep. Emma took the hand that Regina had draped over her body and kissed the pad of each slender finger, then Regina's palm and the inside of her wrist. When Regina began to stir she kept moving kissing the inside of her elbow, her shoulder, finally moving to her face. Regina opened her eyes slightly and rolled over to stretch.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a sleepy but still extremely sexy voice.

"I'm admiring you how much you and Henry have changed me. And I am so thankful that you care about me."

"Sweetie I should be thanking you," Regina rolled over to look in Emma's eyes now, "You two know everything about the things I've done, horrible things, and you're still with me." Regina kissed Emma passionately, "Thank you for that."

Regina moved down Emma's body to lay her head on Emma's stomach, "And thank you for Henry." The intimacy and romance behind the gesture made Emma's heart beat faster. "You are a true romantic Regina Mills." She pulled Regina up to her mouth again rolling over on top of her and straddling her hips. Emma was about to say the three words that were aching at her when there was a knock on the door.

"Are you two up yet? I'm hungry." Henry's voice sounded muffled coming through the door.

"Did you hear that? YOUR son is hungry." Regina smirked.

"So when he's hungry he's my son?" Emma smiled back at Regina, "If that's the case when he's a pain in the ass he must be your son." Regina just chuckled at that. Emma gave Regina one last peck on the lips and jumped off the bed and trotted to the door opening it. Henry came into the room and went to sit on the edge of their bed.

"Good morning Moms!"

"Morning Henry," Regina's eyes lit up to see their son so comfortable in this new situation.

"Hey kid." Emma was always so informal with Henry and it warmed Regina's heart to think of Emma as a perfect complement to her own ceremonial demeanor.

"Hey I was thinking. Who's going to tell Grandma and Gramps about you two?"

"Your mom is going to go over there tonight and break the news…"

Before Regina could finish Emma interjected, "We're all going." And as Regina tried to object Emma ushered Henry from their room and headed downstairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm not going. Emma they hate me. I've done nothing but cause them pain and I think they have a right to voice their true opinions. You guys need family time to fight it out and you should be prepared for a fight."

"YOU are my family. You and Henry."

They had fed Henry a balanced breakfast and walked him to the bus stop by the house. Then they had argued the whole way home but Emma was being insistent and Regina knew she'd have to give in eventually. She wasn't going down without a fight though. That wasn't the Evil Queen's style.

"Yes but I just think you need to brace them a little for future family dinners."

"Regina this discussion is over. You are going. Henry is going. We will tell them and they will find a way to be okay with it." She pulled Regina by the front of her shirt and kissed her goodbye. "I'm going to the office. Mary Margaret and David may go there looking for me. They think I've been sleeping there, you know?" Emma walked out the front door.

Regina didn't know if the truth would be such a relief to them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma had told Regina to meet them at Mary Margaret's at 6. When she came strolling up the sidewalk she saw Emma and Henry sitting in Emma's bug. They got out of the car when they saw her. Emma was wearing one of Regina's dress silk dress shirts and it fit her perfectly. Regina admired the way the shirt brushed against Emma's breasts as she approached Regina meeting her in the middle, Henry right beside her the whole way.

"You ready?" Emma asked looking like she was about to be sick.

"In a minute," Regina stepped forward grabbing the front of Emma's dress shirt until their bodies were almost flush against each other. She kissed her tenderly catching Emma by surprise. Not only were they out in the open but Henry was right there staring at them. Emma had never been much of a fan of PDA but with Regina, every touch was a comfort. "For good luck," Regina explained pulling back and looking at Emma and then winking at Henry. Henry looked positively stupid with glee. Regina beamed back and motioned to Mary Margaret's apartment building, "Shall we?"

When they reached the apartment door, Emma looked down at Henry giving him a reassuring smile, and giving the same one to Regina next. She took a deep breath before she knocked. Mary Margaret opened the door, smile partially slipping when she noticed Regina.

"Regina what are you doing here? Emma what is she doing here?" Regina reached around Henry to awkwardly shove something into Mary Margaret's arms. She had brought a bottle of wine in a pathetic attempt at a piece offering. They'd probably think it was poisoned.

"Is this a trick? Is it poisoned?" Regina flushed at that. David stood hands on his hips in the kitchen glaring at the unwanted guest.

"I invited her." Emma waltzed into the apartment taking Regina's hand and dragging her with, "We have something important to tell you."

"Well it's more Emma's revelation than anything else." Regina injected, becoming even more anxious than ever.

"Okay Emma you are scaring us what is going on?" Mary Margaret's eyebrows drew together in confusion.

"Maybe we should have a drink first." Regina suggested.

"Great idea!" Emma practically ran into the kitchen to get glasses. She rushed to grab the wine away from Mary Margaret who had wondered toward the kitchen. Emma poured the wine into her glass and drained it immediately refilling it and repeating. Regina guessed she was driving home.

"EMMA! Slow down. What is wrong?" Mary Margaret grabbed the bottle.

"I…" Emma looked to Regina for help, "love you."

"I love you too Emma but what did you need to tell us?" Mary Margaret grabbed Emma's hand and smiled.

"Not you… I mean I do but I wasn't talking to you." Emma stammered and her eyes went back to Regina and didn't waver. Regina was tearing up so Emma walked over to wipe away her tears, of joy she hoped. "Did you hear me?" Emma was looking into Regina's face now one hand on her face the other she used to pulled her closer so Emma could just feel Regina breathe. It was the most at home she had ever felt. Emma kissed Regina. David and Mary Margaret, who had simply gawked in shocked disbelief before erupted into shouts of panic and rage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina and Henry snuck out of Mary Margaret's apartment unscathed but Emma was getting it good. Emma had missed having parents as a child or so she had thought but after tonight she may reconsider. Regina knew they would all be alright but they were Emma's parents and Regina wanted to give them space. She took Henry to Granny's for dinner and then they walked home together.

"Mom?"

"Yes Henry?"

"When did you know you loved Emma?" Regina was taken aback by the question but he was Emma's son, blunt and curious. Henry must have sensed she had known for quite some time that she loved Emma.

"Since the day she took the chainsaw to the apple tree." Regina stared off into the night as they walked remembering that day, "And every time she went head to head with me I only loved her more. She's brave, you know? The bravest person I've ever met. She knew I was powerful, maybe not in the magically sense, but dangerous none-the-less and she kept coming at me, for you, Henry. She'd sacrifice everything and anything in this world for you and so would I." She placed her hand atop Henry's head and looked into his eyes as she reassured him of both his mothers' affections. They had reached the house now and Regina unlocked the door for Henry to go inside.

"She'd sacrifice everything for you too." Henry turned to run inside the house but stopped suddenly, "So you better tell her you love her back." He sprinted up the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina pulled back the covers getting into bed. She didn't know if or when Emma would be home but she knew that that was just fine. She had a lot of issues to work out with her parents and it was going to take time. When Regina heard a noise downstairs she was secretly thrilled though. She jumped out of bed, grabbing her robe off the peg by the door and tied it closed. She pranced down the stairs. The only light from downstairs came from the crack in the door to Regina's study. What was Emma doing in there?

When Regina swung open the door the figure in her study stood with their back to the door. The cloak hid the identity of the person and Regina went immediately into defense mode. "Who are you and what are you doing in my house?"

"Is that anyway to greet your mother after all these years?" The figure swung around to reveal that it was indeed Cora standing in Regina's study holding the picture of Regina with Henry that Regina loved most.

Regina's heart was pounding but she managed to respond, "Hello mother. Why are you here? I think I've made it clear multiple times that you are no longer welcome in my life. All you've ever done is take from me and manipulate me. We are finished mother and I want nothing more to do with you."

"I think we both know that isn't true Regina. Remember I wasn't really dead when you made that beautiful speech over my body. Besides you are not the only one I am here to see, what about my grandson? I'd like to see him."

"Mother it is 11 at night. Moreover he's not even here at the moment."

"Regina, you always were a terrible liar. I saw the two of you come home alone earlier that is why I'm here now. Lately I can't seem to catch you without that pesky Savior in tow. Aren't you almost done playing with her, Regina? You have Henry back. Unless…" Regina stiffened at the pause, "you like her don't you. Oh this is just too delicious for words! The Evil Queen is in love with the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming." Cora was trembling with the force of her laughter and Regina scowled.

"I simply find her to be an amusing plaything Mother. Nothing more. You notice it got Henry back here with me, didn't it?"

"If that is the case, when does it end Regina? When are you going to stop playing house with your 'plaything'?"

"Whenever I see fit mother, now please, get out!"

"I'm going to get you back Daughter. Soon you will realize that any hope you have of keeping Henry depends on me but for now… enjoy this game you are playing with the Savior because you won't find anything but pain when eventually she rips your son from you. Oh yes, soon you will need me darling and I will be waiting for that day." With that Cora disappeared in a swirl of black smoke.

"I wouldn't count on it."

*****So that is chapter four. Please review and tell me what you think about the story so far. The conflict is coming along but I am working on a few twists right now that will hopefully really set my story apart. I also want to tell all you hopefuls out there that sexytimes are about to arrive for Emma and Regina. Just hang in there for the next chapter. Thanks again. You guys are the best. SwanQueen forever!*** **


	5. Chapter 5

*****So this is the longest it's ever taken me to post the next chapter but I wanted to plow ahead a little more and with Once back (Woot!Woot!) I figured it would be okay. Sexytimes are here now so you have been warned but there is also a good deal of fluff because I just think they'd be an adorable couple. I really appreciate reviews and favorites and follows so thank you all so much and enjoy. SwanQueen Forever!*****

Regina was worried. She paced in the study until she heard a key being jiggled in the door and ran to make sure that Emma was safe. "Hey, Beautiful. What are you still doing up?" Emma voiced softly. She looked haggard as she gave Regina a small tired smile and hugged her close.

"Hi. I wanted to talk to you tonight since obviously the Brady Family dinner got a little crazy. Listen," Regina started to say but Emma looked so drained that she concluded that the things about her mother could wait until tomorrow morning. So instead she made her long held feelings known, "I love you." Emma lips curled upward.

"I know." She shrugged and kissed Regina playfully nipping her lower lip.

Regina pulled away with a look of open-mouthed shock. "Did you just Solo me?"

"Ya. You wanna do something about it?" Emma smirked.

"Oh I'm fully prepared to dole out your punishment if you are ready to take it?" Regina purred. She dragged Emma to their bedroom. Regina peeled every stitch of clothing from Emma's body and Emma managed to clumsily tug Regina's silk pajamas off as well. She took in the brunette's form clad in only her underwear. Emma was more than grateful in that moment that Regina never wore a bra to bed. As Emma was distracted by the perfect curve of Regina's body, Regina pushed her backwards onto the bed pinning Emma's hands above her head and securing them with a magical rope unseen. She hovered over Emma. Regina loved the way that Emma flushed under her hungry gaze, the way her breathing became shallow and erratic and most of all the way that it caused Emma's breasts to rise and fall erotically.

"This is your punishment Miss Swan, you can look but you can't touch. Try not to scream too loudly when you orgasm, Henry's asleep after all." With that Regina took one of Emma's erect nipples into her mouth sucking roughly, before Emma even had time to formulate a sarcastic retort. She moaned and arched her back off the bed. Regina trailed kisses along Emma's rib cage and then moving lower. Emma's head flew up and she strained against the invisible rope. The moment Regina touched her wet center her head hit the bed again and she bit her lip to keep quiet. Regina licked the sensitive bud between Emma's legs until Emma was quivering and thrusting her hips. Regina moved her arm to hold the younger woman in place as she used her fingers to bring Emma to the point no return. When the blonde toppled over the edge her teeth drew blood on her bottom lip. Regina moved up her body releasing her from the magical bonds that had controlled her hands. Emma breathed heavily throwing her arm across her face.

"You are going to be the death of me woman. I thought I was going to scream your name and wake Henry for sure."

"Oh I put an enchantment on this room long ago. You really think I would expose Henry to this kind of behavior. Really, Miss Swan, what kind of mother do you take me for?" Emma stared mouth gaping at Regina. "You… lied to me? After everything we have been through, you've chosen to lie! I can't even look at you right now." Emma rolled over and faced away from Regina. Regina was shocked, her mouth hanging open as she saw Emma's body begin to rack with her sobbing.

"Emma I didn't realize you would be this upset…" she pulled at Emma's shoulder rolling her back over only to discover that instead of crying Emma was shaking with laughter. "Oh that's low!" Regina scolded Emma, punching her in the arm as Emma rolled back and forth clutching her stomach and getting far too much amusement at Regina's expense. Regina secretly loved the sight of Emma's smiling face, not to mention her heaving naked body. "Do you need to be punished again?" Regina smirked.

"Always…" Emma grinned matter-of-factly her laughter finally abating, "but I believe that, right now, it is your turn."

She pulled Regina across her body instantly snaking her hand between them and thrusting two fingers inside her. Regina gasped and Emma began a slow pace. She rolled over on top of Regina and gently bit her shoulder. Still moving in and out of Regina's body at a steady speed, she added a third finger causing Regina to claw at her back and growl into her ear, "Faster."

"As her majesty wishes." Emma moved down Regina's body and picked up her pace. When Regina's breathe came in short bursts Emma took her clit into her mouth and curled her fingers. She cried out Emma's name as her climax hit her full force. Emma used her tongue to ride out Regina's orgasm as long as she could. Then she slide up the brunette's body looking positively delighted with her own performance.

"That was impressive princess," Regina complemented.

"You're not so bad yourself madam mayor," Emma pressed her lips against Regina's cheek nibbling until she met her mouth, their tongues tasting sex and each other. Regina pulled her mouth away resting her forehead to Emma's. "I feel like I can't say this enough but I love you."

"I love you too. I would do anything for you Regina. I never thought I could feel so much but just being near you makes me overwhelmingly happy and I'd do anything to make you as happy as you make me."

Regina's eyes lit up and she realized Henry had been right; _She'd sacrifice everything for you too_. She pulled Emma to her chest burying her face in her hair and sighing, "You already have."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma and Regina stayed tangled up in each other all night long whether they were sleeping or bringing each other to their breaking points they remained entwined to the point that it was impossible to tell where Emma left off and Regina started. They breathed each other, felt each other and drank each other it until both were too exhausted to function and finally sleep overtook them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He becomes more your son every day, I swear," Regina whined groggily without opening her eyes. Any other day she would have been up by now but Emma had thoroughly exhausted Regina and today 8am felt like hell. Henry was yelling from downstairs about being hungry and Regina couldn't help but love him for it despite the interruption of her beauty sleep. He never would have raised his voice in the house before Emma came into the picture and Regina wouldn't have allowed it but something about the way Emma shined through within Henry had Regina's stomach all aflutter.

"I'm gonna be late for school!"

Regina shot up in bed, "What time is it?"

"I don't know. Too damn early." Emma grunted from underneath the pillow she was holding over her head.

Regina looked to the clock on Emma's nightstand. "Emma! It's almost 8:15 which means Henry's already missed the school bus and we have less than 15 minutes to get him to school!"

"Regina, calm your tits! Just call the kid in." Emma sat up punching the pillow and lying back down as if that would solve the issue of her going back to sleep.

"What? But he's not sick?"

"Sweetie," Emma finally sat up, her hair sticking out in every direction was a stark comparison to Regina's dark brown locks lying perfectly on her head. She looked at Regina seriously, "You want Henry to bond with you and see you as a cool mom? You want him to see what I see inside of you?" Emma leaned in close and practically growled the last part, "Then call the kid in and let me go back to sleep." She kissed Regina forcefully and quickly on the lips, laid down and threw the pillow back over her head.

"You really are a grump in the morning, you know that? But I still love you."

"iloveyoutoo." Regina heard muffled from under the pillow.

Regina got up quietly, threw on her robe and went downstairs to find her son. When she entered the kitchen, Henry was sitting at the island in the middle of the room shoving cereal in his mouth like it was going out of style.

"Relax Henry sweetheart. I'm going to call the school and tell them you won't be there today. Emma and I think it would be a good idea for us to have a family day."

"Sweet!" Henry exclaimed as he jumped off the bar stool and went to embrace his mother around the waist. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know yet," she smoothed Henry's hair down with her hand loving every moment he clung to her. He hadn't shown her this much affection in a very long time. "Why don't we both go and take a shower and when Emma gets up we will all decide something to do together?"

"Ok," Henry sprinted up the stairs to his bathroom and in no time at all Regina heard the water running. She grinned. Henry never responded to her orders for him to take a shower so quickly. He was the most skilled procrastinator Regina had ever met. _Well maybe the second most_ and with that thought Regina went back upstairs to her room to shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The warm water felt amazing over Regina's tired body and she was on cloud nine.

As she lathered up her body she began to sing sweetly:

_And I'm in so totally wrapped up_

_Emotionally attracted, so physically actin'_

_So recklessly I need you_

_So desperately sure as the sky is blue_

_Baby, I love you._

The shower door opened at that and Emma stood naked entreating entry, "I didn't know you could sing so beautifully," Emma stepped in behind Regina putting her arms around her waist. She kissed her shoulder and then moved to her neck.

"It's because I don't sing, ever really." Regina looked a bit sad and tilted her head to the side allowing Emma to feast on the flesh below her ear.

"But I can tell you love it." Emma replied against her skin.

"It was something that was not proper for a lady to do. Sing. My mother made sure that I would have no distractions and so singing was something I only did for Daniel," a tear slipped out of Regina's eye and Emma turned Regina's body to face her. Her hand landing gently on Regina's cheek, she used her thumb to wipe away the tear, "And now you are free and I would love to hear you sing for the rest of our lives."

"She's here Emma." Regina's tears were falling more frequently now.

"Who?" Regina looked grave and when she answered Emma understood why.

"Cora." Regina stepped out of the shower grabbing her towel from the hook and covering her body, she felt exposed enough talking about the woman who raised her. She used the towel to dab the tears from her eyes.

"How…what…when did she get here? And how do you know she's here?" Emma turned off the water and jumped out of the shower as if flames had suddenly spewed from the showerhead.

Regina leaned back against the bathroom counter and began to tell Emma the story. "She showed up last night before you got home but I didn't want to burden you after the night we'd just had with your parents. She wants to destroy my happiness Emma. The more I think about the irony of that the more my stomach begins to churn. I can't lose you Emma. I had to tell her that you mean nothing to me when in actuality you and Henry are the only things I care about anymore. Another cruel irony." The corner of Regina's mouth upturned a bit and she sniffed but Emma stayed stoic.

"Why didn't you say anything last night? Now you've lied to me."

"I didn't lie, I just sidestepped the truth until I felt it was the proper time to tell you, which I just did. I just don't ever want you hating me for lying."

"I know. I'm not going to hate you for this but this half-truth shit is not okay Regina. From now on no more secrets, just honesty because no matter what the reasoning behind the deceit, eventually I won't be able to trust that you aren't keeping things from me and that's no way to have a relationship Regina. I still love you. More and more every minute but I can't help but feel that your mother will always have a hold on you too, as much as you want to believe that Henry and I are the only things that matter to you. I also want to point out that, no matter the danger, we agreed we would not hide us. I love you too much to let you be disappointed again, especially since this is your own promise."

"Can we talk about this later? I told our son he would get to spend the day with his mothers and I don't want him hearing any of this you-know-who talk." Emma knew Regina was side-stepping the issue but she decided to let this one go because it could be addressed later and Emma would make sure that it was.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

They decided the best way to spend the day together was to get out of Storybrooke; after all, they could all leave without consequences anytime they wished it. They didn't need or want the entire town butting into their business either. Henry wanted to go to the Wild Kingdom Zoo and so they drove the 65 miles to a place where Emma was not the Savior and Regina was not the Evil Queen, a place where they could be a normal family.

When they arrived at the gate, Regina couldn't believe how expensive it was for two adults and one child.

"That's how they get you, Gina," Henry and Regina both scrunched up their noses at the nickname, looking more like mother and son than they ever had, "that and the concessions. This is why…" Emma paused for effect and ruffled around in her backpack producing 3 brown paper bags, "I brought us these." Regina and Henry shook their heads smirking at the excitement Emma was exhibiting from the goods she had smuggled in with them. She shrugged her shoulders, "What? I just thought we could have a little picnic type lunch but if you want to pay 5 dollars for a churro then fine by me…" Regina stepped close to Emma putting her hands on the blonde's hips and kissing her fully on the lips in the middle of the crowd of zoo-goers, no one seemed to notice though.

When her lips left Emma's she explained, "I love the thoughtful gesture but this is Henry and my first time at a zoo or out or Storybrooke really at all. I was surprised at first but I want to enjoy every overpriced bit of it. How would you like a five dollar churro, Henry?" He laughed at his mothers and their interaction. Emma chuckled as well and grabbed Regina's hand, "Come on then you two, my treat."

They walked from exhibit to exhibit. Henry and Regina were drowning in zoo attire and souvenirs. Henry had talked Regina into matching outfits: a t-shirt, safari vest and hat, and a backpack shaped like a lion. Emma simply wore zoo brand sunglasses. The eye coverings saddened Regina somewhat. She missed the emotion and the intimacy that passed between them when she looked into Emma's eyes. It made her reach over and grab Emma's hand missing the almost constant connection they'd had as of late. Emma gladly intertwined their fingers and watched their son run up to the railing of an exhibit of a yet unknown inhabitant.

"Mom look its elephants!" Henry seemed so excited, Emma let go of Regina's hand to get out her camera. She snapped a quick photo of Henry, "Go stand next to your son." She slapped Regina's ass nonchalantly causing her to jump and look around to make sure no one had seen, but yet again everyone was oblivious. Regina was starting to like it here. No one knew who they were and no one cared that they were a couple. She went to stand next to Henry and she kneeled down next to him. They leaned together and smiled as a mother elephant and her calf posed unknowingly in the background. Emma took the picture smiling at the mirror image she had just captured.

"Hey, stay there for a second, guys," Emma looked around and seeing a man standing close by she addressed him, "Excuse me sir. Can you take our picture?" He nodded agreeing and Emma ran to Regina and Henry whispering in Regina's ear and moving to Henry's other side.

"Ok on the count of three," shouted Emma winking to Regina. "One, two, three!" When Emma shouted three both Emma and Regina kissed Henry on their corresponding cheeks and Henry's faced scrunched up creating a perfect picture of him and his two mothers. The man taking their picture laughed and Emma thanked him looking at the photo and smiling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 hours, 3 churros, and close to two hundred dollars later, they walked haggardly to Regina's Mercedes. Emma lectured Regina for spending so much money but Henry's happiness made the light scolding totally worth it. Besides that, Regina knew exactly how to get Emma to shut up and so after Emma had shut the door for Henry she pinned her against the driver's side of the car whispering in her ear, "Drop Henry off at your parents and I'll make it up to you." Emma's breathe hitched and even though Regina moved around to the passenger's side swiftly Emma remained plastered to her side of the car.

"Get in the car, dear," Regina's voice low and carnal as she opened her door and got into the Mercedes. Emma didn't speak but did as she was told. On the drive back to Storybrooke the car was silent. Henry fell asleep almost immediately and the sexual tension between Emma and Regina was so thick you could cut it with a knife. When they exited the highway 20 or so miles from Storybrooke, Regina attempted to ease the tension by placing her hand on Emma's thigh and squeezing lightly. This, however, elicited an animalistic growl from the younger woman who was reacting to Regina's touch far too close to her core. Regina glanced at Emma's stiffened arms and white knuckles gripping the steering wheel and she quickly withdrew her hand.

When Emma pulled up to the apartment she used to share with her best friend, who she now knew to be her mother, she bolted from the car. Regina could barely keep tabs on what was happening it occurred so hastily. One minute Emma was running into the building, the next she was getting Henry out of the backseat and carrying him up the stairs and, in the blink of an eye, Emma was back in the driver's seat.

"What did you tell them?"

"That I had a work related emergency."

Regina's lips upturned, "Why you dirty, little liar."

Emma smiled proudly, "You know it. Save the dirty talk for the bedroom though babe."

*****So let me know what you all think and thank you again for reading. The next part is gonna get intense though so hang on to your hats. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	6. Chapter 6

***** Thank you all for continually reading and reviewing. I think the SwanQueen in this chapter may help the Evil Regals who are suffering awaiting this weeks episode. Sexytimes coming your way again too. Thanks again. Enjoy. SwanQueen Forever!*****

Emma couldn't get them to Regina's house fast enough. When she pulled the Mercedes into the driveway she told Regina to hold on for a moment. She ran to unlock the front door leaving it slightly ajar. She ran back to the passenger's side of Regina's Mercedes opening the door and even more surprisingly lifting Regina effortlessly into her arms.

"Emma, we didn't just get married you don't have to carry me over the threshold."

"I'm not doing this for you. I'm doing it for me. We are going straight upstairs to our bedroom and I am going to make love to you and nothing and no one is going to get in the way. That includes you and your teasing ways missy." Regina threw her head back laughing at Emma's eagerness and her ingeniously calculated plan as she carried the mayor up the front steps and into their house. Once they were inside, Regina's laughter died.

Standing in the foyer was the hooded figure and this time Regina didn't need any conformation to know who it was. Cora wiped around magically slamming the front door and smiling wickedly at her daughter, still cradled in the savior's arms. "I knew you had lost sight of what mattered Regina. I just couldn't imagine it had come to this." Cora sneered. Regina wiggled out of Emma's arms landing gracefully on the marble flooring and standing in front of the younger woman like a human shield. "I knew she was more than just your 'plaything' Regina, as I said before you always were a terrible liar. Well, you know what they say. The higher you are, the harder you fall. And you my dear are in a downward spiral. But to make my victory attainable, there is a child I require…"

Regina's magic flared up and she roared, "You stay away from Henry!"

"Oh my dear, I am not going to do anything to Henry. Perhaps you don't yet realize then that you darling are carrying the Savior's child." The flames Regina held in her hands extinguished and one hand rested on her stomach. Emma looked back and forth between Cora and Regina.

"Impossible," Emma spat at Cora. But she became less skeptically when Regina whispered, "True Love is magic."

"Yes Savior, listen to my daughter because she knows it to be true. You have created life through your love. It also doesn't hurt that your Savior is also magical. Perhaps that's why she was able to get you pregnant Regina. We know that it never worked the old fashioned way," Cora's words were sharp and Regina's knees hit the ground, tears were falling from her eyes. Emma gripped her shoulders to give her some of the strength that they both needed.

"Any child I created with Regina is ours! And I don't care what you think you have a right too! If you touch a hair on Regina or my child's head I swear I will kill you!"

Regina stood up now looking into Cora's eyes. But it was Cora who spoke, "I will have your child Regina, and I will have my revenge. I will find a way to have everything because, dear girls, love is weakness. Ta ta for now." With that Cora disappeared in a puff of black swirling smoke.

Regina wept openly at that point, hand gripping the fabric of her shirt at her stomach. Emma held onto her for what seemed like hours smoothing her hair and kissing her head. When Regina's uncontrollable sobbing finally stopped she spoke, "Emma I… I don't know what to say or do."

"You don't have to say anything. We made a baby Gina. I can't believe it. I mean I'm terrified of the threats your mother has made but how can I be anything but happy about our child." Emma was starting to cry but her lips still upturned in the biggest smile Regina had ever seen on her already stunning face, "Although I could use a little more of an explanation on how this happened."

Regina laughed despite the situation in which they learned that she was with child, "Well sweetheart, when a mommy loves another mommy very, very much…" Emma kissed Regina to quiet the ridiculous clarification spilling from her lips.

"I love you so much right now." Emma couldn't really explain the feelings she was having. It was a light fluttering in her stomach, less than butterflies but one that radiated up to a heart that no longer belonged to her. She saw the fear still swimming in Regina's eyes so she spoke again, "I'm not going to let her take away the people I love. I've proven to her before that love is strength but I guess I'll just have to kick her ass one more time to really make the message sink in."

Regina loved that she could rely on Emma to have strength when she couldn't. "How ridiculous would it be if I made love to you right now? I mean after the craziness that just happened?" Regina asked.

"I would have to conclude that, we are never going to have a sane moment in Storybrooke so we may just have to accept that when we do make love it will always follow some sort of crises and therefore I think the craziest thing would be if we didn't make love right now. Besides danger or no danger, I still have the libido of a teenaged boy." Regina couldn't help but laugh even though tears still stained her cheeks. She leaned in to rest her forehead against the blonde's, "We're gonna have a baby Emma," and with that Regina claimed her lips and they resumed their earlier endeavor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Emma laid Regina down gently on their bed, slowly removing her clothes with precise movements and taking the time to worship every curve of her form. She nibbled at Regina's stomach whispering sweet nothings to the flat expansion of skin rather than in her ear. Regina closed her eyes, loving the way Emma made love to her in the most accurate sense of the phrase. She had never felt this close to Emma before. She allowed Emma access to every part of her body but it was her heart that truly felt every caress laid on her skin. Regina wanted Emma to feel her in the same way so she flipped the blonde over resting between her legs. She breathed on Emma's sex softly and without preamble speared her core with her tongue causing Emma to arch off the bed violently.

"Geez, babe. Give a girl some warning would ya." But she soon stopped her protest and fisted a hand in Regina's brown locks. She rotated her hips slowly and Regina knew exactly what to do to throw her over the edge so she used three fingers curling them into Emma's depths, issuing a scream of ecstasy from the younger woman.

When Emma began to come down from her high she propped herself up onto an elbow looking at Regina, "What was that for?" she inquired.

"What? Can't a girl give her lover the best orgasm of her life without some kind of ulterior motive?"

"No seriously what's going on?" Emma teased.

"I'm just so happy," Regina began to cry, "But I'm also scared to death. I've never gotten my happy ending Emma. Whenever I am close it is always ripped from me in the most brutal ways." Emma hugged Regina to her body as she continued to vent her feelings openly, "I'm so terrified of losing you, Henry, our baby and I just wanted something I can look back on in case something happens because I will defend you all with my life. I'm so scared Emma."

Emma kissed Regina to extinguish some of her fears, "Sweetie, I am the Savior. We are gonna come up with a kickass plan that will at the very least keep your mother the hell away from our family. I love you too much to let you be hurt again physically or emotionally. I promise you, we will have our happy ending."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning…

"So about this magical baby thing? What exactly do you know about it?" Emma was very curious about the whole thing. Could either one of them just become pregnant at any time? Was there a magical birth control?

Regina moved around the kitchen and sat next to Emma who was eating up at the breakfast bar and attempted to explain the little she knew about this form of magic, "It was very rare in our land because one party within the couple must be magical. I never knew of anyone specifically but I'd heard stories of its possibility. Both people have to honestly, truly, deeply want it to happen."

Emma smiled at that. Regina had wanted to have their child as much as Emma had. "I just didn't think it would be this soon because I hadn't even mentioned the possibility to you yet but it has," Regina smiled at the thought of the child within her, "Another thing I need to mention is that because this child is in the most literal sense the product of true love, this may not be a normal pregnancy. I heard stories that these particular situations are a much faster process. I have no frame of reference but I vaguely remember a case in which gestation for this type of pregnancy was about a month. So be prepared for an almost instant baby."

Emma just laughed at how Regina tried to break everything to her gently when it was Regina who was pregnant and therefore in for the biggest surprise. "Regina, honey, remember I've been pregnant before. All alone and in prison. I think I can handle you being pregnant but what about you? How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good so far but I think we should go see Doctor Whale tomorrow. Because if we only have a month that means tomorrow would be equal to 18 normal pregnancy days."

"How did you do the math so fast?" Emma shoved a bite of pancakes into her mouth but spoke past the food now rolling around in her mouth, "Speaking of extremely fast pregnancies, you lucky bitch, we better tell Henry too cause in like a week you will be showing. Oh my God! We're going to have to tell my parents."

"This is gonna kill your mother… can we tell them today?" Emma playfully slapped her baby momma's arm at the comment as Regina giggled and took Emma's face in her hands to kiss her.

Emma pulled back a little after a moment and hesitantly began, "Baby getting serious again for a second. Um, what was your mother talking about when she said it's a good thing I'm magical and the old fashioned way never working?" Regina's face fell and she looked away from Emma becoming suddenly distant.

"It's nothing Emma, just drop it," Regina moved around to the kitchen sink rinsing dishes and staring at the wall as an awkward silence overtook them. When Regina finally spoke it was almost inaudible, "I'm barren, at least in the conventional sense, and she knows it."

Emma's eyes widened and then her face fell in a sympathetic frown. She moved over to where Regina was standing and turned the older woman to look at her. Tears stained streaks down her cheeks and Emma wanted to kiss them away but instead she spoke, "How do you know that Regina? Maybe it was just never the right conditions or circumstances before. I mean it's not like they have fertility tests in the Enchanted Forest."

"Over 40 years of unprotected sex with 4 different men says that it is very likely. They couldn't all have been sterile. You said it before Emma, I'm broken." Regina wiped her eyes as the tears kept coming but she realized that it was relief more than anything that was causing the emotions to stream from her eyes, "But Emma you have healed me in ways no one else ever could and so that doesn't matter anymore. It just hurt. For so long I was the Evil Queen, a strong independent women but I couldn't do the one thing a woman should be able to do. Now because of you I can. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You gave me Henry and now you've given me this," her hand went to her stomach.

"I love you too sweetheart. I've told you before and I will tell you a thousand times, I would do anything to make you happy," Emma kissed Regina sending her into a blissful haze at Emma's touch, "but you gotta ease up on the mush a little cause you cry, then I cry and then we both cry. There is just too much estrogen in this room and if I'm gonna make it through a Regina pregnancy you have to pace yourself and me." Regina rolled her eyes laughing at Emma's tough exterior being battered by her raging hormones. This was going to be one tough month.

Emma took Regina's hand, leading her out of the kitchen, "Now we need to go shower and get ready if we are going to make it to your appointment with Dr. Whale."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina laid back on the exam table in her paper gown and stared up at the ceiling.

Emma stood watching Regina and deciding to speak on the subject that had been nagging at her, "Now about those 4 men you mentioned you slept with…" Regina began to giggle at the hint of jealousy reflected in Emma's inquiry.

"Jealous are we sweetheart?"

"No, simply curious," Emma's voice was higher now giving away her resentment of the men who had touched Regina before her. She knew about Daniel and of course the King and she had tried not to remember the fact that Regina had fucked Graham for 28 years. "Who is the fourth guy? Daniel, Leopold, Graham and…"

"Don't be upset. I was young but it's Jefferson. Better known as the Mad Hatter."

Emma wasn't really upset, about any of it. She could see why Regina had bedded all these men. She also had to admit to herself that she had been no saint. Throughout her much shorter life she had slept with more men than Regina, as well as a couple other women. So why did she all of the sudden want to punch every one of Regina's former lover's in the face.

"You look like you're processing that. Why, how many men have you slept with?"

Emma should have known her curiosity would come back to bite her but she thought about it for a minute, "17 men, as well as 2 women, not including you," she said without much emotion, "Maybe we shouldn't talk too much more about this. I will never again sleep with anyone else because what I did with all of them could never come close to the way I feel when I make love to you." Regina just smiled and crooked her finger to Emma in a come hither manner. When Emma obliged, she kissed her letting her know with her mouth that she felt the same way.

"Okay. The discussion on the matter of our past physical encounters is adjourned." Regina very officially announced to the empty room as if she was hosting a council meeting about their sex lives. She laid back down on the table, fidgeting and causing quite a ruckus with the paper runner tucked beneath her. Emma began to smooth the hair off her forehead and Regina abandoned her attempt to get comfortable on the barely padded exam table and relaxed into Emma's touch.

"What if she lied Emma? What if we're not pregnant? It would be a good way to hurt me."

"Shhhh. Honey I'm sure you're pregnant. I know the subtle signs and you have them. You ate like 8 pancakes this morning."

"That doesn't prove that I'm pregnant, just fat," Regina pouted.

"Baby you are not fat. You are beautiful and you are pregnant." At that, the door opened and Dr. Whale stepped into the room.

"Good morning ladies. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Regina's got a magical bun in the oven and we need you there with us every step of the way Dr. Frankensteen."

"EMMA!" Regina slapped Emma on the arm, "Real classy."

Dr. Whale laughed at their exchange and Emma's witty comments. "Well then Regina, I guess we better take a look and see what's going on in the… oven?" He looked at Emma for conformation of his proper usage of the metaphor and Regina rolled her eyes.

"Well then let's get on with it."

***** I love the magical baby thing and there is so much that can be done with it so hopefully I can entertain you guys with that and it won't seem repetitive. Thanks and please review. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	7. Chapter 7

*****I definitely needed some SwanQueen after this last weeks episode. I feel so hopeless sometimes about the fate of real SwanQueen but my imagination just keeps pushing me forward. Hopefully SwanQueen stories can help the rest of you like they do me and I will attempt to provide a little bit of solace in this traumatic time on OUaT. Please review and enjoy. SwanQueen Forever!*****

Once the doctor had confirmed Regina's condition and they'd both been thoroughly debriefed on the plans regarding Regina's accelerated pregnancy, they decided to go and pick up Henry. The drive to Mary Margret and David's was tense.

"Are we going to tell them?" Regina asked looking to Emma for an answer she could tell Emma was skeptical about herself.

"Well, if we do, I don't think we should do it in front of Henry." Emma finally spoke up, "He's already seen them freak out about us being a couple but I don't want him to get the idea that my mom and dad aren't supportive of our family, no matter how accurate that may be."

Regina reached over and squeezed Emma's hand, "They support you in everything you do dear. They just can't understand the love you feel for someone who has stolen so much from your family. I've hurt them and worst of all, I've hurt you."

Emma pulled her hand from Regina's, "Are you defending them?" She pulled the car over as they had arrived in front of Mary Margret's building. "Regina you didn't put me in that wardrobe, they did but you know what? That doesn't matter because if they hadn't I wouldn't be who I am today. We wouldn't have Henry and I wouldn't have you. And that right there is a fate worse than death. We all make choices Regina and I regret nothing I or anybody else has done because every choice has led me here to you." She kissed Regina surprisingly tender after her outburst but lingered only a moment before she pulled away. "We are gonna just tell them."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margret was surprised to see both women on her doorstep but not as shocked as she'd been last time. She at least accepted the relationship Emma and Regina had even if she couldn't understand it.

"Can we come in?" Emma inquired. Mary Margret stepped aside to allow the two women to enter the apartment looking briefly at their conjoined hands as Emma led the way into the apartment. Emma went straight for the kitchen table, where David had been sitting but now stood as if he was preparing for battle. Emma bet that had he been wearing his sword his hand would have been on the hilt. She pulled out a chair on the other side of the table ushering Regina to sit and in doing so brushing her hand along Regina's lower back. Regina shot her a look that pierced her very soul and she swore she heard Regina say I'm fine but her lips never moved.

"Where's Henry?" Emma was glancing around checking the immediate area for her son.

"He's upstairs playing Xbox." It was David who spoke now.

"You bought him an Xbox? You guys really don't have to do that…" but David interrupted, "Who said it was his?"

Regina laughed at that and Mary Margret and David looked at her at if she had just burst into flames. It wasn't the laugh they were used to hearing, the one that dripped malicious intent; it was soft and almost melodious. It was a laugh Snow hadn't heard since she was a child, since before Regina had lost the only thing she held dear to her heart. The laugh died as Regina realized that everyone was staring at her and she cleared her throat, "Sorry."

Emma only smirked loving the way Regina had simply let herself go around her former enemies. "Sorry I just left Henry here but there was an emergency and a lot has happened so we need to fill you in and strategize all without alerting Henry." She didn't need to inform them of the real reason she had left Henry, not with everything that had happened since then.

Regina stood from the table briefly, waved her hand in a sweeping motion at the stairs, and sat back down, "It's all taken care of. Downstairs is now cloaked, he can't hear what is going on and I'll know if he is coming." Emma sat down at the table next to Regina and Mary Margret went to sit on the other side next to David.

"Cora is in Storybrooke and she's vowed to seek revenge on me and destroy Regina's happiness."

"What? How is she even here and what do you mean seek revenge on you?"

"We have no idea how she got here but what we do know is she made some very specific threats against Regina and I. We need to figure out a way to stop her or get her the hell out of Storybrooke."

"What did she tell you? What kinds of threats has she made?"

"She said she… she told us … she wants to take away our child…" Emma finished not sure if this was the proper way to tell them.

"Well so we just have to make sure that someone watches Henry until we figure out some way to stop her," Mary Margret's mind was already going over plans. Emma could see the wheels turning and so she spoke again.

"No… Mar…" Emma paused briefly, "Mom. OUR child," Emma motioned her hand between Regina and herself before finally resting it on Regina's stomach. Regina looked from Emma to her parents and David and Mary Margret both stared at Emma as if she suddenly sprouted donkey ears and a tail.

"Come on Emma. You can't be serious. That's not possible," David was trying to reason with his daughter.

"Apparently it is. We've just spoken to Dr. Whale this morning and Regina IS pregnant. We are going to have a child and the sooner you two accept that, the sooner we can decide how the hell we are going to beat Cora?" Emma was becoming almost hysterical at this point and Regina placed her hand soothingly on her back as Emma's face fell into her hands.

"Shhhhh. Emma calm down, your heart is racing," Regina kept rubbing slow concentric circles on Emma's back as she began to explain, "Look you two. I know you hate me and my dislike of the two of you is no secret but this is a very complicated situation and we need to put those things aside for now. True love has created this." Her own hand went to her stomach now as if to accentuate her point, "It's no joke, its magic." Snow was staring daggers at Regina as if the Evil Queen had tainted her darling daughter but her gaze softened when she saw Emma look at Regina with the power of her all abiding love and happiness. This was Emma's happy ending.

"Alright." Snow said finally understanding, "We need to find a way to stop Cora from taking my grandchild."

"Well if you don't mind my saying Snow, my Mother is not someone I think we should cross in her current condition. I suggest a game changer that could potentially solve everything."

Regina had obviously sparked David's curiosity as well, "What did you have in mind?"

"After the two of you returned from the enchanted forest I asked Gold if he knew how exactly it was that my mother had survived through everything we'd done to get rid of her and he told me something very interesting. He told me that when mother was young she was in love but she thought that this love would keep her from a life of greatness, the same life she wanted so badly for me." Emma squeezed Regina's hand comforting her and urging her on, "So when she realized that this man she loved would stand in her way. When she had realized that love was a weakness she couldn't afford… she ripped out her own heart." The look of shock and realization on the faces of the others caused Regina to halt her story there.

David was staring at the table processing the story Regina had just told when he spoke, "So you want to put it back?"

"You've got it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the initial planning stage was complete they called Henry downstairs telling him it

was time to go.

"When are you going to tell him?" Mary Margret asked Emma as she watched her help Regina into her coat.

"Probably when we get home. I don't think he'll have as much trouble believing as we all did but it's a matter of how. But we need to leave Cora out of it. Kid has enough on his plate. We need to try to proceed normally with his life. For now at least."

Henry came bounding down the stairs, "Hey Moms, can we get an Xbox?"

"Hello to you too," said Regina to Henry and rolling her eyes, "Get your backpack sweetheart we are going home."

"Fine," Henry whined, "Bye Grandma. Bye Gramps."

When they arrived at the former mayor's mansion, Henry went into the living room to watch T.V. while Regina and Emma went into the kitchen to start dinner.

"I think you should probably tell him since you know more about his previous knowledge overall about the birds and the bees." Emma had walked over to the refrigerator and was peering in as if to search for something.

"Oh no you don't," Regina shut the refrigerator door and glared at Emma, "You are not getting out of this one so easy. This is a magical baby. That logic doesn't apply."

"Alright I guess it's come to this then," Emma held her hand out in front of her, balling it into a fist, "Rock, paper, scissors, lizard, Spock."

"What are you doing? What's happening right now?"

"It's easy. Scissors cuts paper, paper covers rock, rock crushes lizard, lizard poisons Spock, Spock smashes scissors, scissors decapitates lizard, lizard eats paper, paper disproves Spock, Spock vaporizes rock, and, as it always has, rock crushes scissors." When Emma had finished her instructions, complete with the appropriate hand gestures, Regina stared in utter confusion and annoyance.

"Fuck it! I'll tell him."

"Gina! You said fuck. I think I'm starting to rub off on you."

"You can rub off on me later dear, and you will because you will owe me big time for this, but right now I have to go and tell our son some important news." Emma smiled at that and followed her girlfriend from the kitchen, carrying their dinner into the dining room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So Henry, your mother has something she needs to tell you," Emma opened handing the floor over to Regina without further explanation.

Regina mumbled something that neither Emma, nor Henry heard but then spoke up

deciding to just go for it, "Henry… Emma and I are going to have a baby." Regina was smiling widely at Henry, trying to gauge any questions or reactions he may have to the news she had just sprung on him.

"You mean like a baby baby? How exactly does that work?"

Regina threw a glance at Emma, "Like mother, like son," thinking about the way Emma had reacted, "True love is magic." It was becoming her new favorite explanation. It was simple and powerful.

"Okay. Oh! What are we gonna name it? I was thinking something dramatic like Maximus or Odysseus. I want a really BAMF little brother."

"Who said it was going to be a boy?"

"And what is a BAMF?" chimed Regina.

"Bad Ass Mother…" But Emma was cut off by Regina's hand in the air, "Enough. No need to ask where he got that from."

Emma looked a little guiltily at the woman carrying her child but her puppy eyes made it impossible for Regina to remain stern.

"Which of you is pregnant?" At that Regina raised her hand and gave a shy smile, eyes glowing with happiness.

"We don't know much yet just that it will be accelerated to where I should give birth in just under a month. We are going back to see Dr. Whale at the end of the week and from there we may know more."

"Sounds good. Can I be excused now? I'm going to go upstairs and start my list of baby names for the little guy," Regina cleared her throat and so Henry added, "or girl."

"You are excused." Regina voiced regally. Before Henry left the room though, he ran around the table to his brunette mother and kissed her cheek sweetly, "Congratulations mom. You too Emma."

Regina was tearing up again now so Emma answered softly, "Thanks kid. Now you better go upstairs that list ain't gonna write itself." Henry ran upstairs to his room.

"Baby, what did I say about the crying?" Emma took Regina's hand pulling her out of her own chair and onto her lap. She wiped the tears off Regina's face and kissed her sweetly. Regina wanted none of that though. She swept her tongue into Emma's mouth and moved to straddle her lap grinding her hips down into Emma's and moaning. Emma pulled back breathing heavy.

"Wow Gina. Horny much."

"I don't know what came over me Emma, sorry. Henry's upstairs that could have been bad," Regina was attempting to get off of Emma's lap but Emma grabbed her hips and pulled her back into place. "Like you said, Henry's upstairs," she brushed the hair off of Regina's neck latching onto the skin with her mouth. Regina gave a breathy laugh and moaned again. Emma pushed Regina's already bunched skirt up her thighs even farther until she could dip her hand into Regina's lacey undergarment. Her breath hitched when Emma's middle finger grazed her clit. "Is this room soundproof too?"

Regina moved her arm in a manner that Emma didn't see, "It is now."

"You really need to teach me some magic," but Emma didn't let Regina answer before she thrust two fingers into Regina's ready and aching core. Regina moaned Emma's name beginning to ride her hand frantically. When Emma's thumb brushed her nub again Regina exploded but Emma kept her pace. Regina moaned as Emma added a third finger and she hit the breaking point again trembling uncontrollably but still undulating into Emma's hand. Emma slowed her pace. Letting Regina's second orgasm subside, the younger woman lifted her onto the table and removed her soaked underwear. A strangled, "Please," came from the brunette as Emma dove between her legs plunging her tongue into her center. She thrust it in and out, up and down, side to side. Regina begged Emma to finish her off before she lost it again seeing stars and thrusting her hands through her own damp brown locks.

Emma stood up licking her own lips free of Regina's essence and enjoying the sight of the former Evil Queen totally undone before her. She straightened Regina's skirt back down before she picked up the brunette's practically lifeless body and carried her upstairs.

*****Thank you for reading. Please review. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	8. Chapter 8

*****So some crazy stuff is coming for Emma and Regina. This summer hiatus is already sucking but hopefully I can continue to crank out the SwanQueen love. I will survive! Enjoy and review. SwanQueen Forever!*****

The next few days went by rather uneventfully. Emma took Henry to school in the mornings before going to the sheriff's station to coordinate the efforts to stop Cora prior to the baby actually being born. All Emma's clothes had been moved to Regina's house as that was their house now and Regina had even cleared some space in her closet. For lunches Emma went to Granny's to pick up food that she then took home to Regina; although most days they did everything on her lunch break except eat. Sometimes they ate the food off of each other. More often than not though, Emma found herself practically famished by 4:30 when she went to pick up Henry from school but it was all worth it. She had found her happy ending and she was determined to keep it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When Friday's appointment with Dr. Whale came around Regina found herself nervous. Fate had been a cruel mistress before and she knew even with this magical pregnancy something could always go wrong. She had become pregnant with Emma's magical love child a week and two days ago but she was already equaled out to a bit under 3 months of pregnancy. She was actually concerned though that the pregnancy might be going faster than anticipated because she had already gained a noticeable baby bump. As she lay on that same uncomfortable table awaiting Dr. Whale, Emma brought up a conversation they'd been having for the last three days.

"So I was thinking. Since you don't want to name the baby Regina if it's a girl or Reginald if it's a boy," Regina scrunched up her nose for what felt like the 100th time this week, "what if we compromise? If it's a girl, how about Irina? Get it. IrINA, RegINA."

"Okay. What if it's a boy?"

"That's the beauty of this plan if it's a boy, we can use part of my name and you can pick the name you want."

"How about Emerson?" Regina had secretly liked it for two days now. She had feared Emma would see the resemblance to her own name and veto it but this was her plan now so Regina was fully onboard.

"I actually like it. Okay so if it's a girl Irina and if it's a boy Emerson?" Emma held out her hand as if to shake on their collaborative plan.

"Irina Emilia." Declared Regina stubbornly as she crossed her arms and pouted.

"Well then that means its Emerson Reginald," Emma put her hands on her hips and stared at Regina.

Regina uncrossed her arms and pulled Emma over to the examination table by the front of her shirt locking their lips firmly before she pulled back, "Maybe we can talk about middle names later."

"That's what I thought."

Dr. Whale entered the room promptly ending their discussion.

"How is my favorite patient today. You know this is my first magical pregnancy so I'm very curious to see how this all comes together."

"She's a woman Doctor not a guinea pig so can we get on with the ultrasound."

"Geez I thought Regina was the one with the elevated hormones," Dr. Whale mumbled as he went to set up the ultrasound machine.

"I love you so much right now," Regina took Emma's hand thankful that her girlfriend had shut the good doctor up before she'd strangled him with his own stethoscope.

"Hey I know what it's like to be pregnant and have everyone act like a moron around you." Emma kissed Regina's head as she lay back putting her feet in the stirrups jutting from the end of the table.

"You know ladies, I am right here. I can still hear you."

"Hey Frankensteen! Less talkie, more ultrasoundie." Regina laughed at that, as did Dr. Whale and he applied the cooling ultrasound gel to Regina's slight belly.

He moved the small device around on Regina's stomach, staring intently at the monitor until the room filled with a noise that sounded like an echo of bongos being syphoned into the room. Emma and Regina listened smiling contently when they realized it was the baby's heart.

"Dr. Whale, what is that echo?"

"I will explain Emma but first do you want to know the sex?"

They both answered a quick, "Yes!" so Dr. Whale turned the screen and began to point at what looked like a head with a belly, "So right there is your daughter," Emma lit up and squeezed Regina's hand as Dr. Whale moved the probe to another view, "and right here is her sister." Dr. Whale smiled at the two women expectedly.

"Twins. Are you sure doctor?" Regina was so happy she was afraid her pounding heart would injury the baby girls she now knew were growing inside her.

"Well the images don't lie. Not to mention that the odd sound Emma pointed out was the sound of both heartbeats so they are both fine and healthy."

Emma looked at Regina with more love than Regina had ever experienced before and Emma hugged the top half of her body kissing every part of her face before she took her lips.

"I'll leave you two alone for a second I'm going to go get the printed images for you to take home." He smiled at the two women cleaning the remaining gel off of Regina's stomach and left the room.

"I can't believe it. How does this even happen? I mean I love that it has but magical pregnancy with twins?" Emma was still kissing Regina sporadically.

"I don't know. Again I have no precedent but Emma we're having girls." She was overwhelmingly blissful at the news. She had suspected they were having a girl but with the magic behind the pregnancy it was anyone's guess. She put her hands on the cool skin of her belly rubbing lovingly.

Emma put her hand on top of one of Regina's, "I will never be tired of saying this, I love you so much."

"And I will never tire of hearing it. I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dr. Whale had come up with a very complex prenatal care system since the pregnancy was now accelerated multiple births and had given them their daughters' ultrasound photos. On the way home the car was mostly silent but the air was thick with processing thoughts from both women.

When they pulled into the driveway Emma rounded the car opening Regina's door for her and leading her into the house, closing and quickly locking the front door.

"I don't think we should tell anyone. I think it could be a surprise for after we defeat my mother."

"That is one secret I am willing to keep with you." Emma leaned over giving Regina a chaste kiss, "I also need to ask though. Your mother said she wanted our child, well which one?"

"Whatever mother wants with the child must be a very limited plan. She's powerful but not omniscient, Emma. She was blind to this turn of events but if we come into contact with her again it must be when we execute the plan. Next time she may see the mistake she's made and plan to correct it. We have the upper hand now Emma and we must keep it. That's why it is best to keep this thing need-to-know only and right now only you, me and, unfortunately, Dr. Whale fall into that category."

Emma made a zipper motion over her lips, "Mum's the word babe."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later…

"Something's wrong!" Regina sat up in bed looking at the clock and then at Emma still sleeping next to her.

She grabbed Emma's shoulder and shook causing Emma to moan and roll over, "What's the matter babe? Heartburn again?"

"No it's really something this time. It feels like… a jabbing inside! What if the babies are in distress and are trying to get out?" Regina was becoming slightly hysterical and Emma sat up and put her hand in the spot that Regina had been holding moments ago.

"Sweetheart, the babies are fine they are just kicking and I can only speculate that when one kicks, it pisses off the other one and she kicks too. She was probably trying to sleep and her sister woke her up at…" Emma looked at the clock, "2:12am. Kinda like someone else I know," Emma smirked at Regina who proceeded to kick her under the covers, "Ouch!"

"Oh sorry dear I was just fulfilling my role in your cute little comparison," Regina flashed a faked smile at Emma who urged Regina to lie back down. Emma spooned Regina's back, burying her face in Regina's hair, her hand rubbing the place on Regina's stomach that their daughter was pummeling enthusiastically. Emma rested her chin on Regina's shoulder and breathed into her ear, "Sing to them."

Regina closed her eyes, heeding Emma's request she began softly, "_Somewhere over the rainbow, way up high there's a land that I've heard of once in a lullaby. Somewhere over the rainbow, skies are blue and the dreams that you dare to dream really do come true_." Emma snuggled closer to Regina. Both had noticed that the kicking child had stopped and Regina had relaxed considerably.

"See they like your singing too," Emma kissed Regina's neck. Regina's eyes were heavy now and she felt content as they fell asleep nuzzled close to one another.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day was final preparation time for Regina's plan to stop Cora and so Regina, Emma, Snow, Charming, and the Blue Fairy sat in Regina's dining room strategizing.

"I am going to summon Cora and attempt to convince her I've had a change of heart. When I have sufficiently convinced her that Emma and Henry mean nothing to me anymore," Emma reached over to take Regina's hand, needing to prove to herself that Regina meant none of it, "because now I have my own child, that's when we strike. Blue, has graciously agreed that when she feels Mother is the most vulnerable she will use the same spell you used on me once," she paused looking at Snow and Charming, not with distain as she used to, but with a glimmer of hope, "to bind her so I can put her heart back inside of her."

"Are you sure this will work? I mean what if Cora is still bad?"

"She was good once. I think that after all she's lost she may see the error of her younger ways. I believe she can be good again." Emma rubbed Regina's swollen abdomen absentmindedly as Snow and Charming looked as their daughter and her lover with renewed hope that they could all have a happy ending.

"So what do you want from us?"

"We need the two of you to protect Henry. We need him and everyone else far away. Emma will hide nearby with Blue and the heart concealed by Blue's magic." Regina put a hand on Emma's knee squeezing reassuringly and then looking to Blue to make sure she would thoroughly protect Emma. They had discussed the plan and Regina knew Emma's feelings about watching helplessly from the sidelines but only Regina could summon her mother and lure her into the trap.

The Blue Fairy rose to leave excusing herself formally, "I must go and prepare the fairy dust but I will come when summoned, your majesty, princess," she bowed to Regina and Emma, "your majesties," and then to Snow and Charming before exiting gracefully.

Regina moved her hand a little bit higher on Emma's thigh causing Emma to gasp and Regina to shoot her a piercing look.

It was James who finally spoke, "So now that we know the plan I think we better go. Regina, could we have one conversation with the two of you where you don't feel up my daughter in front of me?" Regina laughed loudly and openly at this, as did Snow, but Emma looked mortified, "You know if you were a guy, and we didn't already have a history of similarly hostile conversations, I would have already had the I-got-no-problem-going-BACK-to-prison-talk with you."

"Dad! Enough. Remember I knocked her up not the other way around," Snow didn't even look like she was able to breathe from laughter although Emma guessed it to be mostly the nervous type but Regina was genuinely chuckling, now at Emma, "I think someone should be defending Regina's honor here."

Regina dabbed her eyes coming down from her own laughing fit, "I will attempt to keep my hands to myself from now on, at least around you, but you have to understand that pregnancy hormones are a bitch."

"Duly noted."

"And she's TWICE as randy," the phrase slipped past Emma's lips before she had the chance to stop it.

Snow's laughter was finally dying now and it was she who asked "What does that mean?"

"Nothing. Emma's kidding… Emma's crazy!" Regina looked really nervous and stilled the hand rubbing her belly.

Mary Margret's eyes widened and she pointed to Regina's stomach, "It's twice… two! Its two, isn't it?"

David mouth gasped slightly and he stared at Regina's belly, "Well thank god I thought you were just getting really fa…" Emma and Regina cut him off with similar glares. If looks could kill, he'd be laying on the floor about now.

"I don't know what you two are implying but I assure you…"

"Cut it out Gina. They know. I agreed to keep it a secret but I can't openly lie to them," Emma saw that Regina was about to point something out to her so she added, "or allow you to do it for me. Regina and I are having twins. Girls to be exact."

Mary Margret began to tear up pulling Regina and Emma into an embrace that dumbfounded Regina, Emma and David alike. She stroked Emma's hair and let them both go after a few seconds and wiped the tears from her eyes apologizing profusely.

Emma told her not to worry but Regina did something just as impulsively affectionate as Snow's impromptu hug. She grabbed Snow's hand and placed it where Emma and Regina's daughter was inside kicking away. She then grabbed her other hand and placed it on the opposite side where her sister was being particularly aggressive today as well. The look she gave snow was soft and full of true happiness with her life. Snow shook her head crying again and looking at Regina with a surprising amount of…love?

"I've missed you Regina…"

"Me too." Regina sobbed softly.

Emma and David had flabbergasted and confused looks painted all over their faces. Regina and Snow looked at peace with each other and it was unnerving to behold.

"Hey, knock it off! You're about to give David a heartache over here. What has gotten into the two of you?"

"Nothing," Regina cleared her throat composing herself like a true queen as she took one of Snow's hands in hers swinging it back and forth between them and looking at Emma with pursed lips, "Absolutely nothing."

*****Big news for Emma and Regina! They still have some more obstacles coming up though. I'm gonna try and post a new chapter at least once a week. Please review and post suggestions (it's not too late for me to throw stuff in). Thanks for your continuing support. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	9. Chapter 9

*****Sorry it has taken me this long. There is a lot going on. Both in my own life and in the story. I hope you guys like this part as well though and hopefully I'll have another part done and up soon. SwanQueen Forever!*****

"I need you to promise me something," Regina was in their bathroom washing her face, finding that bending over the sink was becoming more and more difficult every day, and getting ready for bed. They sent Henry home with David and Mary Margret. For now he was safest with the two of them and Emma and Regina couldn't argue that.

"Anything Regina," Emma sat in their bed legs crossed watching her girlfriend. No sight would ever be as beautiful as Regina in this moment, belly swollen with their offspring, eyes shining with contentment and full of hope for the future. Except maybe Regina in 10 minutes, 10 days, 10 months, 10 years, or every moment for the rest of their lives.

"If something happens to me you have to try to save the babies," Regina flipped off the bathroom light and stood in the doorway looking seriously at Emma.

"Regina come over here a minute," Emma held her hand out to Regina who pouted some but came to sit in front of her on the bed, "If anything happens to you, I don't know what I'll do without you but I will protect our family. So… what do I need to do to save them?"

"Use magic."

"How?"

"The same technique that is used to take a heart," Regina's hand hovered awkwardly in the air between their bodies her eyes questioning and then she spoke motioning toward Emma's chest, "May I?"

Emma took Regina's hand and kissed the palm, then placed it over her heart firmly, "It's already yours. Do with it what you must."

Regina leaned in and placed her lips softly to Emma's, "I'll be gentle."

When she pulled away, Emma was smirking, "Oh but baby you know I like it rough."

Regina shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You are so juvenile."

"But you still love me."

"Debatable. Now watch me. You have to concentrate on the object or thing you intend to take. Like the heart in this case," Regina reached into Emma's chest and Emma didn't feel any pain. Something felt different though and the whole thing felt right. When Regina spoke again her lips never moved, _Now I'm not going to actually take out your heart but you get the idea, right?_, Emma nodded not sure if she was imagining the sound of Regina's voice ringing pleasantly in her head. When Regina withdrew her hand there was a slight pinch in Emma's chest but nothing too severe.

"Are you ready to try?"

"I can't Gina. What if I hurt you or the babies?" Emma looked more vulnerable than Regina had ever seen her look. Regina mirrored Emma's reassurance from earlier taking Emma's hand and kissing the palm quickly. She placed the hand swiftly over her heart and mocked, "Do with it what you must." She whispered then, "I trust you."

Emma took a deep breath, closed her eyes and concentrated. Regina was the person Emma couldn't stand to lose and as she thought about her all-encompassing love for her, Emma's eyelids flew open. Her hand was gone. It was a strange sensation. She felt her hand gently holding Regina's beating heart but she only saw a handless arm. _Like phantom limb syndrome in reverse_, Emma thought. Regina smiled at her brightly, "You are doing perfect Emma, now carefully… take out my heart."

Emma flipped out. "What are you crazy?!" She withdrew her hand causing Regina to wince as Emma's magic faltered a little causing a sharp pain in Regina's ribcage. "See I've hurt you! How can you think it would be okay for me to actually take out your heart?"

"Emma, you have to trust yourself. You won't hurt me unless you lose focus. Now concentrate and try again." Regina's voice was stern and she put Emma's hand back on her chest.

"You're really sexy when you get all mayor bossy pants on me?" Emma flashed a toothy grin at Regina and wiggled her eyebrows.

Regina recognized this quip as Emma's defense mechanism but moved on, "Later. Now, take my heart."

"Fine if I must," Emma closed her eyes focusing on not hurting Regina. She reached in with ease and moments later she was holding Regina's heart in front of them.

"That was very good, Emma. Now you are prepared in case…" Regina didn't finish the thought. She hadn't meant to upset Emma again but she could tell she had. Emma caressed the heart with her thumb before she returned it to Regina's body. She lay down on top of the comforter and faced away from Regina, who still sat cross legged in her original spot. Regina awkwardly attempted to spoon Emma but the swell of their children prevented flush contact.

"Hey," she put her hand on Emma's shoulder and breathed onto her neck, "I just need to know that you can go on without me. I love you and if I can help it I'll never leave you. I know it will be fine but I need at least this one reassurance." Emma rolled over to look at Regina and Regina couldn't bear to see the blonde so devastatingly worried. The tears flowed from her eyes more freely than Regina had ever seen.

"I just can't stand to think of the danger you are putting yourself in and the fact that your mother has no qualms ripping out your heart or worse, our babies."

"I know. Just get it out because you are my rock and we need to be strong in order to pull off the plan." Regina rolled slightly allowing Emma to tuck herself into Regina's body. She rubbed Regina's stomach feeling a small kick from one of their daughter's, "They sure do that a lot."

"Tell me about it. It's like fucking fight club in there."

Emma giggled, "Hey, first rule of fight club sweetheart. Not to mention you just said fuck again."

"It's these fucking hormones. They are going to kill me Emma. I can smell everything. Yesterday at Granny's I nearly took a bite out of some half eaten cake on the table next to us."

"I saw that. Who leaves half a piece of cake?"

"I know!"

Emma smiled cherishing the normal stress free moments they enjoyed together, even at this chaotic and dangerous time when their family could be ripped apart at any moment.

"My boobs hurt too."

"You're kinda turning into a whiner you know that?" Regina pinched Emma causing an "Ouch!" from the blonde who laughed and kissed Regina on the cheek, "But I'm glad you can still take a joke because our back and forth banter makes this relationship the best ride of my life."

"Thank you for your faux support and flattery. You try carrying twins sometime though."

"No thank you, after this, we are done. I had one, you're having two. Our luck we'd try again and I'd have three and I don't want to end up like that freaky ass family with like 20 children."

"Agreed. Can we go to sleep now I'm exhausted?" Regina heard herself whine. She was grateful to have Emma who, despite her mood swings and childlike complaints these past weeks, curled her body around Regina's and held her with an overwhelming amount of tenderness and love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina walked along the dock she had seen Hook skulking towards many times during their week long recon. She stared out over the open water and bellowed, "Mother! I know you are here. I may not be able to see you but I am no fool. Don't make me climb up there and get you in my condition."

"Very clever Regina. I must say I am impressed," the voice came from behind Regina and she turned to face Cora with her bravest face painted on, "The savior has not clouded your good judgment as much as I had thought. Are you looking to make a deal daughter?"

"I've left Emma…" Regina began, her eyes filling with tears. Emma hadn't thought she would be able to act this well but simply the thought of losing Emma made Regina's throat constrict and her eyes streamed, "I want us to seek revenge on that vile Charming family together."

Cora's eyes widened, then seemed to softened and she opened her arms for Regina, "I knew that your happily ever after with her was too good to be true. But don't worry dear. Mama's here."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile…

"Emma hurry up!" Blue hissed from the top deck of the ship down to Emma who was rummaging in the piles of junk that Cora had brought with her from the Enchanted Forest.

"I can't find it. There is too much crap down here."

"You have to reach out Emma. Use magic. You should be able to FEEL it. Dark magic is seductive and the heart is enchanted with dark magic."

"If it's that simple you do it!" Emma was starting to become panicked that Regina was still alone with her mother the heartless psycho who wanted to steal their baby.

"I can't stand watch AND help you. Besides I need all my magic to trap Cora. You need to do this one on your own. Feel it Emma."

Emma rolled her eyes, "Feel it Emma," she mocked childishly. She took a deep breath and coaxed herself, "Okay, Emma. Feel it. Feel it." Her eyes closed and she reached out with a force she never knew hid inside her. She did it for Henry, for Regina, and for her unborn daughters. She did it for her family. She felt the heart inside the cabinet that sat a few feet in front of her and she bounded forward yanking open the doors. Inside she saw a box that glowed with a red aura and pulled it out opening the lid. The heart pulsed noticeably within and Emma yelled up to Blue, "I've got it!"

"Good work Emma. Now get out here it is time for phase two."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Regina listened to her mother monologue her plans for the child who would be, according to her, "more powerful than any could possibly imagine, despite her relation to the wretched and plain Charming family." Regina saw the signal then. Blue had poked her head briefly from the cloak of the pirate ship. Regina stepped towards her mother, she was the distraction after all, just as Blue hurled a ball of blue magic at Cora. But Cora must have suspected something all along because she caught Blue's magical orb in her hand and thrust the other into Regina's chest plate. She squeezed lightly on Regina's heart and extinguished the blue magic she held in her palm demanding surrender.

"Tell your Blue friend to show herself or I will destroy you Regina." Blue stepped off the ship knowing that Regina's life was dependent upon her compliance. Cora magicked some rope around the fairy and sneered at Regina, "You have been nothing but disobedient and ungrateful your entire life and that child inside you is my chance to start over. Your father made you soft but this time that sentimental old fool is gone and she." Cora looked down at Regina's swollen belly and smirked, "or rather they will obey me." Regina knew then that it was over and her tears streamed freely.

"Guess again." Neither Cora or Regina had seen or heard Emma coming but when she had seen Cora's hand within Regina's chest she knew she had to be the one to end it or die trying. Cora's arm retracted and she spun around as Regina crumpled into a helpless mass on the dock. Cora looked down at Emma's arm protruding from her chest now and felt over sixty years' worth of unexpressed emotions overwhelm every fiber of her body. Emma withdrew her hand leaving the heart in its rightful place. It was Cora who then fell to the dock clutching her chest and breathing heavily. Regina crawled over and laid her mother's head in her lap.

Cora looked at Regina with heavy lids and whispered in a broken voice, "This would have been enough. You would have been enough." Then the world went black for Cora Mills.

Regina sobbed over her body and Emma kneeled down to check her pulse. "She'll be alright Gina. She is just passed out but we should get her to the hospital and have Dr. Whale have a look at her. I'm just glad that you are okay." Regina didn't speak just stared at her mother's still form, "Maybe Dr. Whale should have a look at you too."

"Did you hear what she said Emma?"

The ambulance was pulling up at the end of the dock now and Blue, who had gotten untied ushered them to Cora's aid. Emma moved Regina out of the way so that the EMT's could put Cora onto the gurney, "Ya Honey I heard her."

"I want to ride with her."

"Only one of you can ride with us," the EMT spoke up seeing that Emma was going to insist on accompanying her girlfriend.

"Then I'll go." Regina looked at Emma, worry lines etched into her face and so Emma spoke reassuringly, "You need to go and check on Henry and make sure he is okay. Then you can bring him and meet me at the hospital. I need you to be as stress free as possible so go get our son okay?" Emma kissed Regina's lips with an audible smack, "Blue can drive you." Emma looked to the fairy for assistance now seeing Regina crumbling under her reasoning and mention of Henry.

"Okay." Regina spoke softly allowing the Blue fairy to steer her towards her Mercedes before she called after the woman she loved, "Emma!"

She turned to Regina concern in her eyes, "Yes love?"

"Make sure they take good care of her. I don't care what it costs."

"As her Majesty wishes." For the first time since the mission had started Regina smiled as she watched Emma run after the EMT's loading Cora into the ambulance.

"I love you," Regina whispered but no one heard the sentiment as the vehicle lurched into motion and Emma was gone.

Blue walked to Regina's side and placed a soothing hand on Regina's back. "Come your Majesty. The sooner we go get Henry the sooner you will see Emma again."

The Fairy noticed a drastic change in the Queen's demeanor as soon as she spoke. Her back straightened, she dried the tears from her eyes and she thrust her chin in the air strutting to the car with the all the finesse of the Queen that she was. The only action that gave away the vulnerability she still felt lay in the way her hand caressed her pregnant bulge even now as she got in on the passenger's side of the car. The Blue fairy shook her head one side of her mouth curling upward at the stubbornness of the Mayor to always appear strong and in control. Then she sat down in the driver's seat.

*****I wanted to put a twist on the Cora scene so that it wasn't so heartbreaking and final. Now Cora will get a second chance much like Regina. I'm excited for what will come next for Emma and Regina as well. The babies are almost here. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	10. Chapter 10

*****Sorry for the delay but here is a first look at Cora with a heart and SwanQueen's reactions. SwanQueen Forever!*****

Regina flung the door to Mary Margret and David's apartment open. The two charming's were visibly startled but relaxed when they saw Regina. That had to be a first. Henry upon seeing his mother bounded into her arms making sure not to hug his sisters too hard in the process. Regina hugged back kissing his head and breathing deeply the scent of his hair. She hadn't been sure she'd even be able to hold Henry like this again, especially when her mother had grasped her heart but holding him like this made hormonal Regina a bit weepy.

"Where's Emma?"

"She's at the hospital with my mother so go get your coat on because we are going to meet her there."

"We're coming too!" Snow jumped up rushing to get her own coat over her shoulders quickly and ushering David towards the front door.

"That won't be necessary…"

But Regina was cut off by Snow gripping her face between her hands, "Regina we are family. No matter the past that existed between us… It's in the past. Our daughter cares about you very deeply and now so do we. We will be there for you and Emma through anything and everything. When she drives you nuts, and she most certainly will every day of your lives," she looked at David who gave a very coy but debonair smile, "you can come to me. When you are having a hard time with something you can come to me because that's what a family does." Regina lost her front then and clung to Snow crying.

David took Henry around the shoulders leading him out the front door, "We'll meet you guys at the car."

"Thank you Snow and I'm sorry for everything."

"You know I realized something yesterday. I took away your chance to have what I've had for a very long time but without the fighting, neither of us would have Emma. I would never have met David and Emma would not have been born. Everything happens for a reason Regina." She hugged Regina around the shoulders and rested her cheek on her head, "We better go check on your mother before Emma becomes a nervous wreck over you." Regina laughed half-heartedly and wiped her cheeks. Then the former step-mother and step-daughter duo walked out of the apartment together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXX

When they got to the hospital Emma greeted Regina with a powerful kiss that had everyone in the vicinity averting their gazes. "Thank Christ! I thought something happened." Emma exclaimed when their lips finally broke apart. "Where the hell were you?"

"I was getting our son darling. Like you told me to, remember?"

"Ya but that takes like 20 minutes tops even considering the fact that you brought the two idiots," Emma argued motioning towards her parents who were directing Henry out of earshot of his parents silly quarrelling, "and I've been here forrrrrrr," she looked at her watch, "35. 35 minutes Regina. Coming up with every possible, horrible scenario that could occur."

Regina kissed Emma this time putting her hands on Emma's ass and giving a playful squeeze, "Well you may thoroughly punish me later but for right now I need to know how my mother is doing."

"She's fine. She's stable and she's lucid if you want to go and talk to her."

"Will you come with me?" Regina looked at Emma like a child on the first day of preschool.

"Sweetheart, by now you should know that I will do anything for you." Emma took Regina by the hand and led her down the cold, white hallway to a room on the right side of the collider. Emma held the door open and let Regina go in first. Cora lay in the hospital bed slightly reclined, a blue sheet sheet tucked up under her armpits and her eyes closed. The sound of the door closing seemed to startle her slightly and her eyelids flew open.

"Regina?" Cora croaked quietly causing Regina to step stiffly to her bedside.

"Yes, mother I am right here."

"Regina, I am so sorry dear. I never wanted any of this to turn out the way it has. I've hurt you beyond repair." Her eyes fluttered shut again tears squeezing from the corners, "I've destroyed our family and caused only unhappiness for all of us. I just wanted more for us and I wanted revenge."

"Mother," Regina sat on the bed next to Cora and took her hand. Cora turned her head away in shame, "I, of all people know what it's like to want revenge but it will never bring you happiness. That is something I have learned in the past months. It's something love has taught me. Because loving someone mother, that is the greatest strength and the greatest source of happiness." She looked to Emma who came to cling to Regina kissing the top of her head and hugging her close to her body.

Cora looked at the two of them and one corner of her mouth rose. "She's good for you."

Cora let go of Regina's hand and reached for Emma's, "I want to tell you both how sorry I am. Someday I will ask for your forgiveness but for now I only wish to prove my love and loyalty to this family."

"Regina, may I speak to you out in the hall for a moment?" Emma requested stepping out into the hallway and waiting for Regina to follow, which she did.

When the door had closed Emma spoke, "I think she should come and live with us."

"Emma are you crazy! An hour ago she tried to kill me and she would have tried to kill you too. As much as I want to give her a chance, I'm not sure I want to do it under the same roof. She spent my entire childhood mercilessly torturing me physically and emotionally."

"Yes but she didn't have a heart Regina. Who knows what you would do to me or Henry or anyone if you didn't have your heart but you do and now she does too. My superpower was on high alert in there and I sense she was completely truthful. She wants to redeem herself Regina and I know that you know what that is like." Emma put her palm against Regina's cheek softly and looked into her eyes, "Let's give her this one chance. You could put up some kind of magically barriers so she can't kill us while we sleep, right?"

"Something like that. We could do it together."

"We can do it together anytime baby," Emma wiggled her eyebrows at Regina who rolled her eyes.

"You really are juvenile. Have I mentioned that?"

"Not today." Emma kissed Regina passionately on the lips.

Regina pulled away and Emma realized that tears welled inside her eyes, "I was so afraid that I'd lost everything again, Emma. You, Henry, the babies, even the two idiots but it didn't matter. All that mattered was all your happiness and I had accepted my own demise. When she said I would have been enough I realized I could have had everything but, without the suffering, I wouldn't have you or Henry or the babies, maybe not even the two idiots. You are my happy ending and I love you so much that trading my heart for you, was something I considered completely worth it." Tears ran from Emma's eyes now too.

"Do you realize that since we have been together we have cried like ten times in each other's presence? I love you but you gotta ease up and let yourself be happy sweetheart. I know that it's hard. I wrestle with the same doubts and fears every day. That I'll lose you but I know in my heart that if either of us have anything to say about it we will never be apart." Emma kissed Regina taking her face firmly in her hands and practically making love to her mouth right there in the hallway.

A voice rang out then, "Geez, get a room!" Emma turned to see Dr. Whale at the end of the hall.

She retorted pointing to Regina's belly, "We have one thank you for your concern. Now scram Frankensteen." He laughed and went back to attending patients. "So let's take your mother home. I think she deserves a chance to have some happiness in her life too. Besides she could be a built in babysitter. We are about to have twins after all."

"Alright. If you think we should I'm all for it. You are the one with the superpower after all and if you think she's truly repentant I will trust you." Regina kissed Emma this time quickly and teasingly.

"You are gonna owe me later you know that right?"

"Princess, it would be my pleasure to serve you," Regina winked at Emma.

"And you have to talk just like that."

"As her highness commands."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Cora moved into Regina and Emma's guest room two days later. Emma and Charming lugged boxes from his truck into the mansion while the women-folk, Cora, Regina and Mary Margret, supervised outside the house, sitting in lawn chairs, sunning themselves. Cora was under strict orders from her doctor not to engage in any strenuous activities as was Regina as she was now about 3 and a half weeks along, or as Emma kept putting it "Ready to pop any day now." Mary Margret, not being under any such orders had bargained her way out of the heavy lifting by offering to cook all the meals for the entire day for all of them. Henry had decided that moving all of his grandmother's things was not as entertaining as he had hoped so he was holed up in his room.

"I still don't understand why we couldn't hire someone to do this," David whined as he and Emma carried a very large, very heavy trunk into the guest room, "I already had to move all your stuff this month but her I don't even like."

"But Dad she is still family and she is redeeming herself. We have given Regina a chance and let her into our lives and look how it turned out. And because I, or rather we, love Regina, don't even attempt to deny it either, we have to give Cora a chance."

David put his arm around Emma and kissed her temple, "That is the first time you've ever called me that." He looked at her out of the corner of his eye.

"Well get used to it, Dad." She smiled at David and went back to moving Cora's trunk.

It was then that David and Emma heard some sort of commotion downstairs and trotted down the steps to see Cora, Regina, and Mary Margret still sitting outside but now deep in some kind of argument that Emma was just beginning to make out.

"No, no, no. Angie Harmon is so much hotter than Sasha Alexander," Mary Margret was spouting ridiculously to Regina who was rolling her eyes and crossing her arms across her chest.

"No. You are dead wrong. Sasha is classier and fairer than Angie dreams of being." Regina looked very serious and Cora stared on looking confused, not having any idea who either of the women were. At that moment Regina noticed that Emma and David had rejoined them outdoors and pleaded, "Emma will you please talk some sense into your mother."

Emma laughed walking over to perch on the arm of Regina's chair. She could see that their love of Rizzoli and Isles and its impending return had gotten the better of them. She looked over at her mother, "Dr. Isles is smokin' hot. She's a ten. Jane is an eight. Maybe a nine at best but Maura is as hot as it gets."

Regina looked up at Emma when she had finished, "Oh really? What am I dear?"

Emma saw where this was headed. She had meant to back Regina up but she had miscalculated the way Regina's hormones would perceive her words so she tried to play dumb, giving Regina an innocent look, "Huh?"

Regina leaned her head back and stared at Emma putting her on the spot, "On the scale? What rank am I?"

"Eleven?"

Regina smiled and shook her head not bothering to dignify Emma's ridiculous save with a response.

Emma leaned down and kissed Regina's full, red mouth, "You are beautiful honey."

When she was sure that Regina appeared content again, Emma stood to go unpack the rest of Cora's things. She felt a hand on her wrist and stopped, "Impressive," Cora spoke before patting Emma's hand and allowing her to continue her mission for the day.

"Thank you."

*****There will be a bunch of excitement coming up in the next couple chapters. I haven't decided whether of not we are going to watch Regina and Emma attempt to handle twins or if the story will end after the babies are born. Give me some feedback if you have any options about the end or the story as it is progressing. Thank you for reading and please review. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	11. Chapter 11

*****So this is an exciting chapter I worked on it for a very long time. In fact it was in the works before a lot of what came before it. Enjoy. SwanQueen Forever!*****

That night the six of them ate the meal that Mary Margret had prepared as if these types of family dinners had been life long tradition. Regina and Emma sat close and whispered to each other often as they watched their family engage, laughing and smiling as they ate. David and Mary Margret left not long after the pie Mary Margret had baked had been consumed and Henry took Cora upstairs to show her his many childhood collections. Emma led Regina into the living room helping her to sit on the couch. Regina patted the spot next to her with her hand and batted her eyelashes eliciting a chuckle from Emma who went to retrieve their glasses; her's filled with wine and Regina's with water, before sitting next to her girlfriend. Regina took her glass from Emma and leaned back against her.

"You know it really sucks that you are tempting me with wine when I can't have any."

Emma put her glass on the end table next to her and took Regina's water glass drinking a sip from it instead, "Then I won't drink wine again until you can."

"Really? You'd do that for me?"

"Yes sweetheart, I love you. Also it will only be a few months cause when you breastfeed you just pump before you drink any alcohol. And you can have wine but no wild and crazy nights for you Madame Mayor," Emma teased kissing Regina's forehead and putting her arm around her shoulders.

"How do you know all of this?"

"I've been doing some reading. I left some books on your nightstand about a week ago but it's been a crazy, hectic week. I actually felt silly cause you are such a great mother and I know you've done this before but I'm a little nervous."

"It was different with Henry though. Obviously, I didn't breastfeed. I didn't experience the changes to my body. Plus, he was just one baby and we are having two."

"But you have me here so it evens out. It's two on two." Emma was smiling at the thought of how Regina and herself were going to handle their daughters on colicy nights. It was going to be their greatest challenge together but Emma was sure that they could endure.

"Are you tired?" She had noticed that Regina's eyes had closed.

"Exhausted." Emma got up helping Regina to stand now, beginning the trek upstairs to their room.

Regina went straight into the en suite bathroom as Emma watched her nightly routine with awe. Regina put the pj's she intended to wear on the bathroom counter. She then retreated into the large walk in closet, peeling off the dress she had been wearing (one that she'd had to magically let out), and putting on her robe. Emma smirked to herself. Regina's robe was barely able to close over her belly and the stretch caused it to become increasingly shorter every week. In the back, it was now riding just below her delectable cheeks and Emma licked her lips, her mouth going dry. But still she just watched. Regina began washing her face taking her time and moving the wash cloth over her forehead, eyes, cheeks and neck, rinsing and repeating until she gave herself a satisfied look in the mirror.

She then reached for the tie at her waist and let the robe slip off her shoulders. She grabbed the maroon shirt she had laid out and pulled it over her head. Emma practically swooned at the sight. The over-sized Arizona State University t-shirt Regina wore was the only thing Emma had kept from her time in Phoenix. She had given it to Regina when the hoity-toity silk pajamas she always wore refused to button two weeks into her pregnancy.

Regina then applied a small amount of nightly face cream under her eyes and brushed her teeth. When she had dried her hands and wiped her face with the towel for the last time she reached down grabbing the front of her night shirt and pressing it to her face. She inhaled deeply looking to Emma who she had assumed was asleep.

"What?" She asked seeing that Emma was instead staring at her.

Emma shook her head lips pushing outward almost duck-like, "Nothing. I just love you that's all."

Regina let the shirt fall out of her hand and smiled at Emma, "That's the reason I wanted your shirt you know? It smells like you and it comforts me." Emma smiled knowing that she brought Regina comfort even in a small way. She held the comforter high on Regina's side of the bed beckoning her to the sheets beneath. Regina turned off the bathroom light and walked seductively swaying her hips, her tan bare legs prowling towards the bed. She slid in next to Emma turning to plant a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Why don't you read through some of those books I got and I'll rub your shoulders for a while?"

Regina sat forward, "Thank you dear I appreciate you taking such good care of me and being so understanding and loving me this much when I am this difficult. And I don't just mean during the pregnancy either." Regina took the first book off the nightstand by her bed, What to Expect When You're Expecting, and opened to the page which had a bookmark string hanging out of it. The bookmark was holding a chapter entitled, Chapter 16: Expecting More than One, but Regina spotted something that drew her attention away from the book. The marker was laminated paper and what caught her eye first was her name typed across the top:

_Regina,_

_ The excitement of this relationship and the adventure we are in for is starting to really sink in so I had to take the time to tell you a few things, but more importantly ask you something._

_First things first, this past month has been the best month of my life. I have never had anyone that cared about me the way that you do. Your face is the only thing I want to see when I go to sleep at night and the first thing I want to see when I open my eyes every morning. Yours is the only touch I want to feel and the only one that I would walk through fire to reciprocate. Yours is the voice that sends shivers down my spine. Yours is the smell that lingers all day just enough to drive me crazy. You are the one that I live for but would gladly die for. You are impulsive, inspirational, infuriating, insatiable, intelligent, intoxicating, and you challenge me every day to be more like you. You are everything that I am and strive to be. You are the mother of my children. You are my lover and my best friend. Every minute that passes solidifies those things more and more._

Regina, had her hand over her mouth attempting to stifle a happy sob. In Emma's own handwriting at the bottom, Regina read:

_I love you. Will you marry me?_

Emma reached around the body of her girlfriend and brought Regina's attention to the ring that she had tied to the end of the bookmark string like a weight and Regina audibly gasped. The diamond was princess cut and Regina knew that it was 2, maybe even 2 ¼, carats at least. It was a very simple solitary setting in rose gold and Regina was sobbing heavily as Emma untied the string and looked into her eyes.

"Regina Mills. In front of absolutely no one, in our house, in our bedroom, will you marry me?" Regina couldn't help but laugh through her tears. That was Emma's style private and sentimental and Regina was happier than she had ever been. Her vulnerabilities didn't matter because it was just her and Emma, here and in the moment, and so her reply came very naturally.

"Yes." As Regina answered, Emma simultaneously kissed her and slid the ring onto her finger. When they finally broke apart for the sole purpose of breathing Regina spoke again, "I love you so much."

"I love you too." Emma kissed her again but Regina pulled away laughing. The look on Emma's face told Regina that she thought she was a little crazy and hopped up on hormones so Regina turned and reached into the top drawer of the nightstand pulling out a small box.

She turned back to Emma wiping the tears from her cheeks and speaking, "So you've gotten to say your peace and now it is my turn." Regina paused for dramatic effect but continued fairly promptly, "Emma, the things that you have taught me cannot be measured. You taught me patience. You taught me kindness or maybe just reminded me that it was within me all along. You taught me how to be a better mother. To be a better friend. You taught me that love is the most powerful and important magic but most importantly you made me truly believe these things too. I love you so much for that." Regina opened the box that she held now, "I was saving this because I didn't know if you were ready yet but now I know."

Emma looked at the ring meant for her, nestled in the velvet envelope of the box. It didn't have a giant diamond like Regina's but Emma knew that it was because Regina knew her. Instead Emma's engagement ring was a channel-set band. It held princess cut diamonds that ran all the way around set in, what Emma didn't know was, a platinum band. Regina had spared no expense, the ring was flawless and now it was Emma's turn to cry as Regina slipped the ring onto her finger. Emma hugged Regina around the neck.

Regina grunted a little then sighed contentedly, "I also think that I should probably tell you now that I'm fairly certain I've been in labor for about an hour now."

Emma pulled back sharply, looking at Regina eyes wide, "What?!"

"Well I didn't say anything because I didn't want to ruin the moment. I've been in much worse pain before dear. I thought it might be really bad indigestion or even false labor but I've had it like seven times and they are coming about every 7 minutes so I believe they are contractions."

"Oh my god Regina! What the… why didn't you… we gotta go!" Emma jumped out of bed running to the closet to grab pants, as neither currently wore any. She came out of the bathroom in black sweats with Regina's overnight bag in one hand and an extra pair of sweatpants under her other arm.

"Come on sweetheart. I'll help you first and then I'll wake up your mother and have her keep an eye on Henry. Then I'm going to call my parents and tell them to meet us at the hospital."

"Calm down Emma you know these things normally take a while especially as this is my first pregnancy. Plus my water hasn't even," Regina put her hand on her stomach then and grunted a little a shocked expression on her face. When the contraction had faded Regina continued, "As I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted," Regina glared down at her stomach and Emma smiled a bit at Regina's moodiness, "my water has yet to break and it could be a while."

"I know but I'd rather go to the hospital and hear it from Dr. Whale himself. Who knows how this could play out. This is after all a magical pregnancy, with magical babies, and their magical mother. I just want to be sure."

"Alright dear. I am ready. I will meet you at the car. Just let my mother know that you will call when it is almost time. I'd like Henry to be there after his sisters are born. I can't wait to see the look on his face."

"Okay. I'll be right down." Emma brought the hand with Regina's diamond on it to her lips never looking away from her eyes, "This is it." She kissed Regina on the mouth then and rushed down the hall to Cora's room.

*****I hope that this was a satisfying way for Emma and Regina to take the next step. I wanted it to be more about them but I do enjoy the element of surprise and this will certainly be a surprise to everyone else (even if Snow and Charming are coming around to liking Regina). Please review! I LOVE hearing from you all and I will still take into account any suggestions about the ending. Thank you for reading and reviewing. SwanQueen Forever!*****


	12. Chapter 12

***** So I want to say that I am sorry this has taken so long. I figured out this summer that it's easier to write when my writing is an escape from school and now it should be stronger than ever. I want to thank all those who stay loyal to this story. And now here comes the babies!*****

As Emma wheeled Regina into the maternity ward of the hospital in a wheelchair, they saw that Mary Margret and David were already waiting at the nurses' station.

"Finally, you guys made it. What the hell took so long?"

"Well sweetheart, why don't you tell them?" Regina looked up at Emma who had an irritated look on her face.

"Well… I've had our route planned for the past two weeks. However, with Dad being acting Sheriff, and me not being in the loop anymore, I forgot about the construction on 1st and so in order to get here we had to detour and take the long way but the Mayor assured me that going down Cedar would be the quickest way but it was in fact a complete circle." Emma looked at Regina now shaking her head and walking up to the heavyset nurse behind the desk.

"Hey! In the days before the curse broke direction was instinctual but sweetheart without the effects of the curse coupled with my pregnancy brain I really had little to no idea which way to go."

Before Emma could reply that never again would she take directions from Regina, the pregnant brunette doubled over clutching her belly and doing her heavy breathing. At that the nurse spoke, "We have your room all ready for you Ms. Mills and Dr. Whale is on his way now. It's room 206. Go through the double doors and make the first right. It will be the third door down on the left, put the gown on and a nurse will be down shortly to take your vitals and do the preliminary workup before the doctor arrives."

"You guys wait in the waiting room until we figure out what is going on and how long this is going to take roughly. I'm going to have you guys go get Henry and Cora when the time is right." Emma instructed Snow and Charming. After Snow had squeezed Regina's hand reassuringly and kissed Emma on the forehead, the Charmings sauntered sleepily into the waiting room.

Emma pushed Regina down the hall and into Room 206. She handed Regina the gown, helped her out of the wheelchair and readied the room while Regina went inside the bathroom to change. The nurse arrived promptly and once everything had been measured by the nurse Dr. Whale entered holding his clipboard and looking practically giddy.

"The time has finally arrived huh?"

"Doc, could you try to look a little less happy that my fiancé is in pain?"

"I can try," Whale smiled at Emma as he directed Regina to lay back to he could get a good measurement on her cervix, "Regina is at about 6 cm dilated and my theory is that this will go fairly quickly however in my medical opinion I would like to do a C-section, if that is alright with you ladies. If it is I will begin within the hour. If you decide that you should let the girls come on their own time it could be up to five hours before you are fully dilated. I'll give you some time to talk it over. If you decide that you are going to wait it out, Regina also needs to decide if she would like an epidural because the longer she sticks it out the less inclined I am to give her anything simply because it may be ineffective and unnecessary. I'll be back to check on you in a few minutes so let me know what you decide."

"Thank you doctor. We will talk for a bit and let you know." Emma responded.

Dr. Whale left the room then and Regina was seized with another contraction. They had started to come about every six minutes and were lasting longer that before as well.

When the contraction subsided and her breathing started to return to normal, Regina spoke, "I want to let them come on their own time. And I do want the drugs."

"Alright." She kissed Regina's lips hungrily to signal to the brunette that she agreed. Emma remembered labor vividly. Before the contractions came she had decided that drugs were for pansies and she didn't want her baby born all doped up but as soon as the real labor started she had changed her mind but by then it was too late. She remembered all too well the pain she had felt when her baby's head, Henry's head, passed through the birth canal. Regina had suffered enough pain emotionally and physically for Emma to deny her some small relief. She also agreed that their daughters should be given the time they needed to enter the world. They didn't know how long that would take but the time would eventually come.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two hours later…

Emma lectured Snow and Charming on their roles once again as Regina threw her two cents in where needed.

"Dr. Whale says that it should be about time. Regina is at nine centimeters. I want you two to go by the house and pick up Cora and Henry. I've already called Cora and she said Henry was getting ready as we speak. Now I also want to make sure you two keep your mouths shut about the whole twins thing."

"And tell my mother not to say one word to Henry or I will rip her heart out. Literally!"

"We know Regina. We know," Snow gave her a small uncomfortable smile at the reminder of the Evil Queen.

Snow led Charming out of the room and outside to his truck. Then they drove to Regina's house to collect Cora and Henry.

"Did you want some more ice chips babe?"

"No and stop all this nicey nice pampering bullshit! I hate being treated like an invalid."

Emma tried to tread lightly with her words with Regina so on edge, "I just thought you might be thirsty because I am and I was thinking of going and getting something."

"Oh so now it's all about you?"

"Gina I'm not going to have an argument with you about fucking ice chips. I'll be right back." Emma walked out of the room before Regina could lecture her on her language or get angry at the fact that the outburst that had accompanied it had been aimed at her.

Dr. Whale passed Emma as she exited the room, "You may want to hold off on that because I think we are almost ready so Regina is gonna need you here."

Emma was white as a ghost, "Alright," she walked back into the room, going immediately to Regina's bedside and taking her hand.

"Alright Regina let's have a look," Dr. Whale reached under the sheet.

"Um Doctor? That's a little more than a look," Regina joked as he withdrew his hand from under the sheet. Emma chuckled and kissed her forehead even though she still looked a bit peaked.

He gave her a small half smile and began to explain, "Okay Regina on the count of three I need you to push for me okay? Ready? One…Two…Three."

Regina pushed, baring down and grabbing Emma's hand.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What the fuck is taking so long?!" Snow was pacing nervously in the waiting room. Charming , Cora and Henry all looked up at her outburst and foul language. Just before anyone could say anything though, Dr. Whale entered the waiting room.

"Follow me," Whale said looking to Henry but the adults all stood as well, "No. Just Henry for now."

Snow and Charming both looked shocked and offended yet it was Cora who spoke first, "Go on Henry. We will wait here. See you in a bit," she gave Henry a warm smile.

Henry followed Dr. Whale through the double doors of the maternity ward to the room assigned to Regina when she arrived at the hospital. When Henry entered the room he immediately saw his adoptive mother lying in the hospital bed, holding a small bundle, and looking exhausted.

"Hello sweetheart," she croaked at Henry, "Why don't you come say hello to your sister?"

Henry excitedly rushed to the bed beaming down at the tiny baby in his mother's arms. She had deep green eyes and soft dirty blonde fuzz on her head.

"Where's Emma?" Henry asked realizing that his blonde mother was missing. Regina looked up past Henry and smiled. Emma was entering the room holding another small bundle of blankets.

"Hey kid," Henry turned to acknowledge Emma's entrance and, realizing that there was a pink bundle of blankets in her arms too, did a double take.

"Ok awkward question, the hospital knows that you took two right?" Emma and Regina laughed and it was Emma who replied.

"Yes smartass and I think that your mother would be very offended by the implication that she didn't just give birth to twins."

Henry suddenly got a very serious and far off look on his face, "So I have two sisters, huh?"

"What's the matter kid?"

"Nothin. It's just that girls are hard to understand sometimes… but at least I'll get to do the protective older brother thing," Henry's face lit up at the thought as did Regina's. "So what did you decide what to name them?"

Regina smirked and looked at her fiancé holding their youngest daughter, born a mere 3 minutes after her sister but weighting 5 ounces more, "Well that is Irina Margret Mills and this is Emilia Danielle Mills," she answered now looking at the tiny eyelashes fluttering open after Emilia's short nap.

Henry laughed, "That was the compromise you two came to?"

Emma laughed at that too and explained their month-long dilemma, "Ya well your mother was insistent that if we gave one a name similar to hers, we had to do the same for me."

"So now that I've met them. Can we introduce everyone else?" Henry was clearly excited at the prospect of showing off his twin sisters to the rest of the family and so Emma placed Irina into Henry's arms gently.

"Hold her head," she instructed ruffling his hair and then leaving to retrieve the rest of the family.

"Mom," Henry addressed the exhausted looking Regina now.

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you and I'm proud of you."

"Thank you Henry. I love you too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mary Margret held Irina in her arms and cried happy tears. She couldn't believe that Regina, the Evil Queen who'd dedicated years to her destruction, had fallen in love with her daughter and given birth to her granddaughter's a little more than an hour ago. She couldn't believe that this woman had agreed to name one of them after her, even if it was only a middle name. Irina and Emilia looked just as Emma had as a baby and for a moment Mary Margret's tears were those of sadness for the lost years with her own daughter.

"So not to draw attention from the little bundles of joy," Cora began cooing at Emilia who rested in Emma's arms, "but when did you plan to tell us all about your engagement?"

Everyone else looked between Emma and Regina in shock while they both stared at Cora mouths agape.

"What? You guys are both wearing diamond rings. It's hard to miss that kind of bling. Really Emma dear, Regina's ring is stunning."

Snow and Charming both moved to hug both Emma and Regina. David placed a peck into Emma's hair as he hugged around his granddaughter as well, "Congratulations you two. I'm so happy for you both." Regina recovered from the displays of affection from Snow and Charming, holding out her hand in front of her to admire her ring, "It is beautiful, isn't it?"

"Only the best for Her Majesty," Emma sat next to Regina in the hospital bed leaning over to kiss her temple. Regina ran her hand over the velvety head of their oldest daughter and placing her lips to the silky hairs, inhaled the wonderful baby aroma.

With a deep sigh she said, "Can we go home now? I don't want to remain here if it is not absolutely necessary."

Emma laughed a little, "Here mom," she said handing Emilia to Regina, "hold your daughter and I'll go ask the doctor whether the queen can be released. Come on kid. Why don't you come with me?" Emma beckoned for Henry to follow her to give the adults time to talk.

When they had gone Cora asked, "You named her after him didn't you?" Regina had a sad look. She knew what Cora meant and Cora saw that but she continued anyways, "Emilia Danielle. You named her after him."

Regina cooed softly a Emilia a single tear falling on the pink blanket that held her before Regina wiped at her cheeks, "Yes."

*****So just as a side note, there is a reason the babies are called Mills and not Swan-Mills that will be explained later. I hope you guys enjoyed this update. Lord knows you waited for it long enough. Swan Queen forever!*****


End file.
